Of Humans, Mobs, and Mods
by Technicolorkeyboardsmasher
Summary: You might think that living in Minecraftia is awesome. NOPE! It sucks and these overabundance of mods aren't helping our protagonist either. With giant bugs the size of the wither and a huge three headed dragon that makes the ender dragon looked like a silverfish... It took a humongous amount of luck for anyone to survive let alone be nice to each other. Yeah, it's rated M now...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This chapter features the following mods:**

 *** Orespawn**

 *** Epic Siege**

 *** Mob Tamer**

 *** Mob Talker**

 *** Cute Mob Models Mob**

 *** Biomes O Plenty**

 ***Adventurer Backpack**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Mob Talker and Tamer**

Cows are simple-minded mobs. They don't care much, all they want is just grazing in the plains until the end of time. They don't mind when a legion of zombies came strolling through the night. They don't care when horrible, green, monstrosities starts blowing up all over the place. They don't even move an inch when a guy holding a sharp metal blade came running towards them with a crazed grin on his face. They also don't care when the said guy start butchering its own kin like a Spartan executioner.

However, they do mind when they found cold, unforgiving metal blade lodged deep inside their face. "MOO!" But usually it's already too late, another strike from the unforgiving metal blade and it's game over for them.

'Thump' their fate is sealed along with their stupidity as they despawned in puff of smoke; leaving only slabs of meat as their only trace of existence.

"These should be enough to feed me and Trixie." Jack said with a non-axe-crazy-smile on his face. He put the raw beefs into his inventory and strapped his iron sword to his side. He took off his metal helmet, revealing his short, untidy black hair. He put the helmet into the backpack he wore on his back before continuing his way through the grassy plains around him.

Walking, hunting, and venturing in daylights are the wisest decision one can make in the land of Minecraftia. With all the zombies and skeletons burning to death and the spiders becoming tame and friendly, daylights saves life.

Unfortunately, in the land of Minecraftia, sometimes, Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, and even Creepers are the least of your worry. There's a lot more monstrosities in the world that could make a common creeper looked like an angry chicken.

For example: The Orespawn Beasts.

A sound of whirring echoes through the air. Jack stopped on his tracks as his obsidian black eyes widened in fear. "Oh god no..." A giant flying figure came soaring towards him. It is a bee the size of three grown men. Its stinger is held high, long and sharp enough to pierce through flimsy iron chest plate. Its many eyes designed to target pesky players and helpless mobs.

After two seconds of reboot, Jack managed to get a hold of himself and start running like hell. "Somebody help me!" He shouted through the clearing. A snort from a pig nearby answered his plea. Jack scowled to himself as he ran faster through the glades, looking back once in a while to check on the striped beast behind him.

Soon, Jack is started feeling exhausted. He looked around for any place to hide and saw a small pit on the ground nearby. Now, it's only a matter of speed, time, stupidity, and whole lot of luck for him to survive whatever is waiting for him below the pit. Jack looked back at the Bee behind him and raised his middle finger. "Catch me if you can you overgrown bug!" He took out a bucket of water from his inventory and jumped into the pit.

He soared deeper and deeper into the underground. Then, just before he plunge into his death; Jack poured the bucket of water to the cavern walls around him. With a simple touch from the water, his momentum fades away and he landed safely in the bottom of the pit. "I love the dysfunctional physics of this world..." He muttered in amusement.

He continued his way through the pit and walked towards a small cave opening nearby. The human took out a torch from his inventory to light up his path. "Blue, but not diamonds..." He muttered to himself as he gazed upon the lapis lazuli ores stacked all around him. He decided not to waste his pickaxe's durability from the useless ores all around him and continued his way through the cave system.

Little did he know that one could make some sweet armor from lapis lazuli blocks.

Soon, Jack found himself standing inside a small cave system with iron ores surrounding him from all sides. An almost maniacal grin appeared on his face as he took out his trusty iron pickaxe. Without any resemblance of self-restraint, he started hacking away at the ores all around him. "Aww yeah! Irons!" He shouted in a mixture of excitement and insanity.

For what felt like hours, Jack exhausted all of the iron deposits of that cave. He smirked in victory and shouldered his trusty pickaxe. "A stack and a half, I am owning this world." He continued his way towards where he thought he saw some sunlight.

Unfortunately, when he actually made it out of the cave; Jack found himself standing in the middle of the savannah in the middle of the night. "It's night time already?" An arrow whizzed past his head. "I take that as a yes." He retreated back into the cave and quickly blocked the entrance with cobblestones. He also blocked the way deeper into the cave behind him; making himself some kind of a makeshift shelter.

Jack put a furnace on a corner and took out a block of coal. "All right, just gotta rest here and I'll be back tomorrow." He muttered as he put the iron ores for smelting. "Trixie is going to be worried sick of me." He took off his backpack and put it near the furnace. "But going out now means death..." He rolled out the sleeping bag behind his backpack and made himself comfortable. "Good Night!" He said before letting himself float inside the realm of dreams

* * *

Unlike what some might think, the hostile mobs in Minecraftia aren't as simple-minded as cows. They have a sense of self-preservation and doesn't really like the idea of dying and/or burning in the daylight.

Except for regular creepers, they just hate life and everything in it.

These counts ten-fold for some special mobs called 'Boss Mobs'. These are the tougher, smarter, cooler, and some might say more good-looking version of each mobs exist. Whether it's a zombie, skeleton, spider, or creeper; these mobs are the more advanced version of them.

These mobs have the appearance of a human. They can talk human, think human, eat (like) human, and kill human. Of course, being smarter mobs that they are, these mobs will do everything in their power _not_ to die. Skeleton and Zombie Boss Mobs will take shelter during day time, Ender Boss Mobs will _crouch_ inside a cave during rain, and the Creeper Boss Mobs are not stupid enough to pursue an escaping human.

Usually, Boss Mobs will try their best to avoid contact with humans. They chose to sit back, relax, and enjoy the beautiful world Notch has created for them. They are also a bit more friendlier to humans than their lesser counterparts are. They will try to kill humans for amusements, but when facing a Player aka 'Human Boss Mobs'...

They run like hell.

A player has the ability and potential to reshape the world to its design. A player can create anything and destroy everything. A player could wage war against all creatures in the world and came out victorious. A player has the potential to enslave all living creatures from the overworld to nether.

A player is a threat to everything in the World of Minecraftia and the mobs will do everything in their power to kill a player...

For example, foolishly sitting in front of a cave entrance, hoping that the player will come out soon. They will eventually, but that would be during daytime. The same time where certain mobs start burning to death.

This important little detail is what Skelly the Skeleton Boss Mob forgot when she decided to wait for the Player to get out. Now she's stuck hiding under a single acacia tree with the threat of a player waking up below the cave.

After another hours of waiting, sounds of cobblestones breaking could be heard from the ground. Skelly exhaled a breath of relief and quickly readied her bow and arrow. She pulled the string and aimed right where she thought the player would appear.

Instead of a player, a single, glowing dark blue sphere came out of a small opening of the cave. It flew towards an area behind her and it took her a second to process what's about to happen in an instant. 'Snap' 'Crack' 'Thump'. In a span of less than a second, Skelly found herself lying down on the ground with a broken bow right next to her and an iron blade inches from her face.

"Hi Skelly!" Jack said in a cheerful tone.

"Player..." The skeleton boss mob muttered darkly under her breath. The player positioned himself right beside her without releasing his grip on the sword.

"To be frank, I thought you were a human. I was going to surprise you by pretending to be an enderman." He said coolly. "Then I saw that bow in your hand and I realized that we aren't going to have a civilized conversation with that thing on our way."

Jack took a closer look at the bow he just broke and cringed. "Ooh... Infinity 1, Fire Aspect 2... I am very sorry, that must've been very expensive." He said in guilt.

Skelly sighed in defeat and stared blankly to the tree above her. "What are you going to do with me?" She said. Jack just shook his head and took out a critter cage out of his inventory.

"Straight to the point I see? Well close your eyes and I'll make this quick." Jack dropped the critter cage at the Skeleton Boss Mob and she disappeared into the cage.

"Trixie is going to be so happy." He put Skelly into his inventory and continued his way back home while whistling a merry tune.

* * *

Unlike what most people think, the friendly mobs in Minecraftia aren't too stupid to live. They have their own sense of self-preservation coupled with a way of self-defense.

That is until they're tamed of course. Because when they are tamed, they will overexert themselves to serve their master; to the point of it being plain suicidal. They will do everything in their power to appease their master and make it much harder for their master to keep them alive.

This also applies to the Boss Mobs, although they are smarter and stronger; they could get cocky and careless sometimes. They might not follow their master who ran away from a giant hulking beast in hopes of 'giving them time to run' instead of just shut up and run.

These exact reasons are why Trixie the Wolf Boss Mob stay back home while Jack is out there adventuring. She thought it was a great idea to provoke a water dragon so that her master can get some of its precious scale. She almost died within the first two minutes and Jack almost died trying to save her hide.

In the end, Jack decided to leave Trixie back home with a single book. '101 Stupid ways to die' by Jack W. It is a book packed full with all sorts of stupid decision one can make in the land of Minecraftia; from digging straight down, having a staring contest with enderman, to entering a dungeon with anything less than iron armor. This book can turn even the worst n00b into a pro.

Too bad Trixie can't read.

Right now, Trixie is sitting alone on a couch. Anxiously waiting for her master to go back home. The fact that it has been two days did nothing to calm her down. Instead, she started to feel even more worried. She pulled down her snow-white hoodie impatiently. Her wolf ears start twitching erratically while her light grey eyes looked at the wooden door impatiently.

She looked at a painting hanging on a wall above a bar table. It is a painting of her and her master standing in the middle of a small village. The painting was made by a street artist in a village just a few kilometers away from where she is right now. She smiled at the memory of how the artist was forced to paint her and master separately since she cannot sit still for more than two seconds.

"I'm hungry..." She muttered, standing off the couch and walked towards a refrigerator beside the table. She opened it, revealing a bunch of fruits and vegetables stacked all over it. She sighed and closed the fridge. She walked towards a window beside a bookcase full of books and atlas. She peeked out of the window, looking at a few chickens walking around in a small pen.

She stared dreamily at the chickens outside. She was about to walk out of the door when she realized that it is not worth it. 'Master, hurry back...' she thought before walking back towards the couch.

After another hour of waiting, sounds of footsteps could be heard coming from the door. Trixie's ears perked up and she sprinted towards the entrance to welcome her master. "Trixie, I'm home!" The door opened, revealing Jack walking into the house with a big smile on his face. "MASTER!" The excited wolf wasted no time lunging at the player and start hugging him mercilessly. Thankfully, her small, lithe figure makes it easy for Jack to keep walking with Trixie still clinging at his side.

"Hi Trixie, sorry it took me so long. I got a little sidetracked at the sight of irons and girls." Jack said cheekily.

"You met someone master?" Trixie asked.

"Yep, but she has a very sensitive skin so she can't come with me in board daylight." Jack replied with a knowing smirk on his face.

"You used the critter cage, master?" Trixie asked in confusion.

"Here, look for yourself." Jack said, giving her the Caged Skelly.

The wolf picks up the critter cage and throws it at a spot nearby. 'Poof' a young, dark grey haired, white skinned, black eyed young woman appeared in a puff of smoke. She looked around for a moment before looking at the wolf mob in front of her. "Wolf, you pathetic creature... Giving yourselves to the true monsters just so you can save your hide..." Skelly muttered darkly.

Trixie narrowed her eyes and looked at Jack with a flat expression on her face. "Master, may I borrow your hammer?" She asked.

Jack took out a hammer from his inventory. It is a double-edged hammer he usually uses along with chisels. "This hammer?" He asked her.

"No, the big one." Trixie replied.

Jack put back the hammer and took out a bigger hammer that seemed to have its own fair share of killing. "Yes that one." Trixie said, taking the hammer from her master's hand with a big smile on her face. "Thanks Master."

The wolf lunged at the skeleton beside her with a murderous expression on her face. "You take that back walking fertilizer!" Trixie yelled in outrage. "Excuse me? Walking fertilizer?" Skelly said challengingly.

"Yes! That's what skeletons are for! Nothing more but bones to make bone meals!" Trixie replied.

"You think we are worth only as much as what your master? You think we are good for nothing fertilizer? IS THAT IT YOU SELFISH, DISGUSTING, HUMAN?"

Trixie slammed the big hammer at Skelly's torso; 'thud' she flew back and slammed to the wall behind her. "Don't talk to him like that!" The wolf yelled in outrage.

Skelly staggered up and looked back at her fearlessly. "Or what?" Trixie gritted her teeth and lunged at the skeleton.

Of course, Jack couldn't let Trixie kill a skeleton boss mob, let alone the daughter of the skeleton king. He quickly caught her in midair and took the big hammer out of her hand. "Okay Trixie that's enough. She could be of some use for us." Jack said.

"For what?" She asked.

This time, a wicked grin spread across Jack's face. "You know that thing we found near the swamp." He said before walking towards a chest nearby. Trixie narrowed her eyes in confusion before her eyes widened in realization.

She gasped in a mixture of shock and excitement "You're going to use it? On a boss mob? Is it possible?" Trixie asked in disbelief.

Skelly narrowed her eyes while trying to figure out what the player is going to do to her. She watched curiously as the player took out an iron staff out of the chest. "You know what this is?" Jack asked, waving around the staff in front of her face.

"What?" She snapped.

"Herobrine's Branding Iron." Jack replied.

Skelly gasped in horror when she heard that. She scrambled back to the wall behind her with a panicked expression on her face. "No! Please I surrender! Don't do this me, please!" she begged, her confidence evaporated in a matter of seconds.

"Why shouldn't I?" Jack taunted, twirling the staff in his hand mockingly.

The Skeleton Boss Mob knew that her fate is sealed. The Player is in front of her with the Branding Iron. The staff with the power to gain complete control over its victim. With it, Jack could easily turn her into his personal slave. With it, Jack can easily make her kill her own kin. With it, Jack can easily make her assassinate her own father.

The worst part is; she's going to feel every second of it.

"I-I'll do whatever you want! I-I can, I can..." Tears of despair starts trickling down the skeleton's face. She bowed down and grabbed Jack's feet. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for insulting your pe... companion. I'm sorry for trying to kill you! I-I'm sorry for everything, please just don't do it!" She begged him before sobbing erratically. "I-I'm so-so-sorry!"

"Whoa..." Jack muttered in genuine surprise. "Is it really that bad?" He muttered, looking at the staff in his hand with wonder.

"Well it is Herobrine's Relics, master. I bet his T-Shirt can turn you into a god." Trixie replied easily.

"I know, but just look at her! We almost broke her before I can even show her what behind that door." Jack muttered.

"So, what now?" Trixie asked.

The Player shrugged and handed the little wolf boss mob his staff. "Here, you decide what to do with her. I need a drink." He said. "Because I'm thirsty!" He added, not wanting to give the readers the wrong idea.

Trixie looked at the staff in her hand and back at the skeleton whimpering in fear in front of her. She smiled wickedly at Skelly before crouching down in front of her. "Hi fertilizer! How are you?" Trixie said, dragging the staff on the floor below her.

"I'm sorry..." Skelly said in fear.

"I give you 5 seconds to give me a good reason why I shouldn't bash your skull with this." Trixie said.

"Because I can't do anything to stop you from doing it! Because I can't bear the pain of being enslaved with it! Because you can do whatever you want, and I can't do anything to stop you!" Skelly slammed her fist onto the ground.

"Wow... Okay now, I just didn't expect you to submit that easily and... just between you and me I have no idea how to use this." Trixie paused for a second. "Master! Can you tell me how to use this?" She shouted to the kitchen door.

"Just hit her with it!" A voice came from the kitchen door. Trixie raised an eyebrow in surprise. "So that _is_ how to use it." She muttered in amusement. "If only everything in this world is that simple." Then she looked at Skelly in deep thought. "You know, if it were up to me I wouldn't use this thing on you." Trixie said genuinely.

A flash of hope appeared inside the skeleton's heart. "Re-really?" Skelly asked hopefully.

"Doesn't mean I'll let you go though." Trixie replied before putting the staff back into the chest. "Besides, you've killed a lot of humans before. Why should Jack give you mercy just like that?" She added easily.

Skelly thought about what the wolf just said and lowered her head. She knew that Jack has no reason to spare her. She knew that Jack has the rights to do everything he wants to her. He is the player after all, this world is his playground and she is one of his toys.

"Trixie, I forgot that the branding iron only works on Creepers, Spiders, and Zombies. Did it work on Skelly?" Jack said, coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand.

Trixie looked down and shook her head. "Master, I was going to lie to you that it doesn't work on Skelly. But I remembered that you always told me not to lie." She said guiltily. Jack raised an eyebrow and took the branding iron out of Trixie's hand. He raises the staff up high and brings it down towards the skeleton.

Skelly felt her heart skipped a beat as the iron came rushing towards her. She closed her eyes, expecting the cold heart metal taking away her freewill in a moment. 'Thump' She dared to open her eyes and saw the iron planted deep on a wall behind her.

"I'm sparing you just this once..." Jack muttered. He took a closer look at the skeleton in front of him. "Now what am I going to do with you..."

"Maybe she can help us? You know, for hunting and stuff like that." Trixie asked.

Jack rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Problem is, she can't go out during the day and I'm not stupid enough to go out during the night." He muttered to himself. "Is there any way we can make sure she doesn't escape when she had the chance?"

Jack looked at the skeleton in front of her in confusion. "So, what are you good at? Do you have any talents, powers, hobbies? What about mining, can you do that?" He asked her in confusion.

Skelly looked down and shook her head. "We don't have the power to reshape the world. I cannot mine or craft as easily as a player. It took us a lot of enchantment and materials to make just one pickaxe. Never mind that we cannot use crafting tables." She replied.

The player narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin in deep thought. He thought about anything she can be good at. "Are you good at finding people?"

Skelly nodded. "Yes, I am trained in the art of assassinating and hunting." She replied. Jack smirked and walked towards a chest nearby. "Well then I got a perfect job for you."

He took out a small photo out of his inventory. It is the photo of a human teenager. He has coal black eyes, light brown skin, and short hair. "This is Meta, I want you to find him and bring him here. But if you don't think you can do it, just tell him that Jack Wilson is looking for him." Jack explained, giving her the photo.

Skelly looked at the photo for a moment, noticing the slight resemblance between it and the player in front of her. "Is he your brother?" She asked him.

"A friend, he's the smartest guy around so expect some clever trickery." Jack replied.

The Skeleton nodded and looked at the window, noticing that it's still bright outside. "Can I stay here?" She asked.

A wicked, mischievous grin spread across Jack's face. He pointed at a door at the other side of the room. "That is the prisoner room, there's a bed there you can sleep with." He said.

"You aren't going to kill me in my sleep aren't you?" Skelly asked.

Trixie sighed and pushed her towards the door. "Come on, don't be baby! Just enter it!" She said impatiently.

Skelly took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing a small corridor leading towards a single metal door. She walked through the corridor warily, expecting arrows, explosive, and even lava coming out of the walls around her.

A few minutes later, she safely made it towards the iron door. She pressed a button above the door and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to regain her composure. "It-it's okay... It's not real, he crafted it... It's not real..." She muttered, before stepping into the room.

The walls and the ceilings of the room are covered with things that'll send even the most fearless warrior into a sobbing mess. Dozens of skeleton skulls protruded out of the ceiling, Creeper heads are placed on top of fence and Zombie heads are thrown carelessly on the floor. Item frames are filled with Boss Mobs most prized possession and/or scales, bones, and tooth of dangerous creatures.

Skelly whimpered under her breath as she lied down on the bed with a skeleton head protruding out of the ceiling above her. "J-Jack... You monster..." She muttered with a trickle of tear rolling down her face.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did that..." Trixie muttered in disbelief.

Jack looked at the wolf incredulously. "That room was your idea!" He said, not wanting to be called a sadist.

"It was supposed to be a joke." She retorted.

"I know but that idea is just so awesome! Now we have a trophy room that could act as a prisoner room."

They stood still in front of the door for a few moments. Trixie looked back at her master questioningly. "You think she'll be okay tonight?" she asked.

Jack nodded confidently. "Don't worry, if she's anything like her dad she'll be up and killing in no time." He replied. Trixie looked back at the door.

"You think she'll try to steal anything?"

Jack smirked and shook his head. "Nah, she's smarter than that."

* * *

Jack Wilson is a carefree person. He never starts any violence or conflict. He always tries to do things the easiest way and diplomatically. He always tries to feel what everybody feel and act accordingly. He always smile patiently even in the most frustrating situation. Jack Wilson is a nice guy.

Until someone is stupid enough to provoke him. For example, Skelly the Skeleton Boss Mob. She doesn't like Jack and always try to kill him every time she got the chance. She never won and she never knows when to stop. She never knew how much Jack has been holding himself back from retaliating.

Now, trapped inside a huge room filled with corpses of her own kin... Skelly finally realized just how much she has underestimated him. She tried to sleep, she really did. But the cold skulls and faces staring down at her from all sides makes it much harder. The fact that each skeleton skulls reminded just how many times she has failed in protecting her kind does nothing to help her.

She tried to get out of the room, but she found nothing to open that door. She doesn't have the tendency to scream out for help, but she knew she's not gonna sleep in this place. She looked around her and picked out one of the torches from the wall. She picked another one and put them all into the chest beside her, trying to shake off the sudden dread when she saw dozens of spider eyes inside it.

Now that she can't see anything, she can close her eyes and pretend that she's sleeping inside a dark empty room.

* * *

"Skelly! Wake up! It's almost nighttime!" Trixie said from the other side of the door.

"Co-coming!" Skelly replied, holding back from crying when she realized it's not just a bad dream.

"Come on! I can't keep holding this door open." The wolf said, watching as the skeleton clumsily trudged towards the door.

They left the room without another words and walked towards the living room. There, they saw Jack preparing some food on the table. "Sup, Skelegirl! Had a good night sleep?" He said, almost mockingly.

Skelly sighed and walked towards the entrance. "I will start searching for Meta now." She said.

Jack shook his head and took off the button at the side of the door. "Nope! You're going to have dinner with us first and have a chat." He said with a hint of warning in his voice. Skelly nodded and walked towards the dining table without complaining. She sat on the corner table while Trixie and Jack sat with each other in front of her.

"So, I have no idea what you eat. I have some steak, salad, and cake what do you like?" Jack asked, handing her a bunch of food. Skelly looked at the food in front of her with hunger in her eyes. "May I have the cake?" She asked hopefully.

Jack smiled and handed her the cake. "Sure, Trixie never like sweet things." He said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Skelly finished her food and she is very eager to go. "Can I go now?" She asked.

Jack shook his head and walked towards a chest nearby. He took out a backpack that shaped like a skeleton and gave it to her. "Here, I packed you some supplies for the roads. I also have a bow here since I broke yours. It has no enchantment, but I also packed you tons of fire arrows."

Skelly looked at the backpack in her hand for a moment. "I guess it goes without saying that I do not want to know how this made." She said.

Jack shrugged and opened the door for her. "I just thought it's fitting for you to wear a Skeleton Backpack." He said.

Skelly just shook her head and bid him farewell before disappearing into the dark.

"Master, did you actually give her all of our golden apple?" Trixie asked when Skelly is far enough.

"Of course not! I left a stack in the chest. I just thought that she is going to really need it if she were to find Meta." Jack replied. "What's stopping her from abandoning this quest?" Trixie asked again. Jack shook his head and smiled to himself. "The simple fact that I have Herobrine's Branding Iron." He replied.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah Jack seems a bit cruel, but hey! Karma is around in this fic, who knows what's gonna happen to him...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A tad bit shorter chapter this one is...**

 **Featured Mods:**

 *** Orespawn**

 *** Portal Gun**

 *** Flans Mod**

 *** Minecraft Comes Alive**

 *** Utility Mobs**

 *** Superhero Unlimited: (Iron Man Extension only)**

 *** Cosmetic Armors (Not mentioned)**

 *** Adventurers Backpack**

 *** Transformers Mod**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Guns, Golems, and Siege**

* * *

Villagers are peaceful mobs. They have no desire to harm anything. They don't have the needs to go big and create unfathomable creations. They have have no desire to eradicate and kill all hostile mobs in the name of revenge. All that they have ever wanted is to live a peaceful, carefree life.

Except for a fact that they are very stingy with emeralds.

"15 blocks? 15 blocks of emeralds for a creeper head? You're robbing me man!" Meta said in disbelief.

Standing in front of him is a villager with a bunch of creeper heads in his hands. "These heads ain't easy to get. What do you need them for anyway? For a trophy? You don't need a creeper head to make people believe you've killed one before."

Meta gritted his teeth and took out a full stack of emerald blocks. "A stack for five creeper heads. Deal or no deal?" He said with an intense look on his face.

"That only give you four creeper heads and a pumpkin." The villager replied.

"All right fine! Here, take it!" Meta exclaimed in frustration. He grabbed the creeper heads plus the pumpkin head and walk away from the villager. "I really need a Fortune sword." He muttered. 'thud' a sudden throbbing pain appeared on his face when he found himself crashing on to an iron golem. He looked at the iron golem staring down at him with its red steely eyes before continuing his way towards the middle of the village.

* * *

Soon, Meta made it towards the only house in the village that is made out of nether bricks and quartz. The house is a two-story house with bunch of solar panels on the roof and a small garden at the backyard. The walls of the house is made out of nether bricks while the roof is made out of obsidian. There is also a small path made out of quartz that leads towards the entrance of the house.

Meta opened the obsidian door of the house, revealing quartz and lapis as the interior of the house. He walked towards an obsidian safe and put the creeper heads into the safe. "Alyce! Are you there?" He said, looking around the house.

"Up here!" A feminine voice came out of a floor above him. Meta walked the stairs upstairs towards the second floor.

The second roof of Meta's house is a restricted location. When he opened the obsidian trapdoor, three targeting lasers welcomed him. Three sentry turrets stood on every corner of the room, each one of them packed full with enough ammo to take down an enderman in less than a minute.

Not only that, a huge structure could be seen hanging from the ceiling. It is a black and white robot with rectangle shaped face. It gazed at Meta with its glowing yellow eyes. "Hi GLaDOS! Do you see Alyce anywhere?" He asked the AI.

"That Orespawn gets cocky when she made a stick and decided to try her luck with a more complex item." She replied. Meta shook his head and walked towards a door nearby. He opened the window, revealing a small armory with a bunch of armor stands, swords, and chest packed full with weaponry.

Meta walked towards a crafting table at the end of the room. Standing in front of the table is young woman with bright blue hair and cream white skin. She wore black jacket with blue creeper symbol behind it. She is currently fiddling with a bunch of iron ingots and obsidian.

"What are you doing?" Meta asked, walking towards her in confusion.

"I'm trying to make a turret." She replied in concentration.

The player sighed and took out a redstone out of a chest nearby. "Here, you need this." He pressed his hand on the crafting table and a glowing 3x3 grid floated right in front of him. He put the ingredients and a sentry turret is formed. "Now you try."

Alyce pressed her hand on to the crafting table and a flickering grid appeared in front of her. It faded shortly after before she can even use it. "Damn it..." she muttered when she can only get 2x1 grid from the crafting table.

"Hey, at least you can make stick and torches. That's pretty important." Meta said. "Must've been nice to be the player." She muttered.

Meta shook his head in response. "You're 4 times tougher than me and immune to lava. I think you're quite powerful also."

Meta put the turret into the uncrafting table nearby and put the ingredients back into the chest. Then he took out a few iron ingots and a bunch of gunpowder. "Why don't you try using the weapon crafting table, make some bullets." He said, motioning at the green block nearby. Alyce took the ingredients and an image of many weapon floated in front of her. She quickly picked an ammo and she felt the iron and gunpowder disappeared from her hand, replaced by a clip of bullets.

A bright smile appeared in her face as she stared at the ammo in her hand. "YES! I can craft!" She said, hugging Meta in excitement.

"Damn girl, sooner or later, you'll become a player." He said with a smile on his face.

Then he realized something and took out some ingredients out of the chest. He put a potato, note block, redstone, and many more ingredients into the crafting table to craft a PotatOS. "There's a siege tonight." Meta said before Alyce could ask him. "I need to connect GLaDOS to a new obsidian colossus." He said.

He picked up the PotatOS and walked out of the room. "GLaDOS, how much time do we got." He said while taking a stack of obsidian with him.

"You have three hours to prepare, why should you though? We can always hide here until tomorrow." She replied easily.

Meta shook his head and pointed out of the window. "And let those mobs kill everyone? Heck no." He said, opening the trapdoor that leads downstairs. "It's not like we're facing Orespawn beasts anyway." He added easily.

Meta and Alyce walked out of the house to warn everyone. "Yo guards!" Meta shouted towards a guard standing near his house. "Meta, how can I help you?" the iron clad guard asked. "Can you use this?" the player asked, handing the guard a sniper. "Let me try..." He held the sniper and shoot down a bird in a distance. "Yep, still got it."

Meta smiled and patted his back. "Great! There's a siege tonight, here take these." He said, giving the guards a bunch of other weapons.

"Wait, a siege? What do you..." His words faltered when he saw that Meta is already walking away from him.

"Come back here player!"

* * *

After warning the guards, Meta took a creeper head and a stack of obsidian out of his inventory. He built a structure out of the obsidian and put a creeper head in front of it. A split second later, the obsidian structure formed into a giant obsidian colossus. "You think I should let GLaDOS handle this one?" Meta asked Alyce.

The blue haired girl nodded. "Sure, you won't be using it anyway." She replied. "You're going to the roof with a 50 caliber." Meta sighed and nodded at her.

"You sure you'll be okay down there?" He asked with worry. Alyce nodded with a confident smirk on her face. "I can kill anything in one hit, just make sure the villagers are safe." She replied while taking out an Ultimate Sword out of her inventory.

Meta nodded and walked towards the obsidian colossus. He put the PotatOS on its back and it jumped into motion. "GLaDOS are you connected?" He asked the colossus. It nodded and walked towards the main entrance of the village.

"We should gear up, and don't hesitate to use the bracelet on dire situation all right?" Alyce said motioning him to follow her back into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few kilometers away from the village...

"I'm asking you one more time, where is he?" Skelly yelled almost forcefully towards a poor villager shuddering in pain beneath her feet.

"H-he's in the village, a few kilometers north. The house made out of Nether Brick, guarded with machines." The villager stuttered in fear.

Skelly smirked and took out her bow. "Thank you." She said, coldly pulling the string at the villager. "N-no! No please! I..." 'thunk' the arrow struck his head and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Just have find him and Jack will let me go..." Skelly muttered, watching from the safety of the trees. "Silk, you know a way towards that village?" She asked towards the tree above her.

A girl with dark purple hair, pale white skin, and bright red eyes jumped off of the tree. She looked at Skelly with a sleepy look on her face. "Wh-what? Village? Yeah, I think the cave is 'yawn' this way." Silk replied before motioning her to follow her through the dense forest.

Skelly and Silk made it towards a cave near a mountain. They walked into the cave with Silk leading at front. "I mean, why do you want to find him anyway? I mean, I know he's a player but 'yawn' you're a boss mob. You don't need to fight the player." Silk said as they walked through the cave.

"I told you, it's none of your business." Skelly snapped.

Silk just shook her head sleepily. "Well whatever girl 'yawn' there's also a siege in that village tonight... Whoa!" She slipped into a small hole and landed on an abandoned mine. "We're here! This mine should take us straight to the woods near the village." She said, motioning Skelly to jump down and follow her through the mines.

Skelly jumped into the mines and readied her bow. "Are you sure this is abandoned?" She asked the spider boss mob.

"Yeah, my sister runs this place now. She should be here somewhere, I dunno..." Silk replied trying very hard to stay awake.

"I think she's better qualified to guide me." Skelly commented, sighing at her friend's sleepiness.

"Don't worry, I know my way around here. Come on." Silk said walking faster through the mine.

Soon, the duo found themselves at the edge of the cave. Right outside the cave is a grassy plains with a village in the distance. Skelly shied away from the sunlight while Silk walked out of the cave to check it out. "Well I have some good news and bad news. The good news is there's a zombie assembly nearby, the bad news is that the villager must've cleared out the woods around here." Silk said from outside the cave.

Skelly sighed to herself. "How far is the nearest shelter?" She asked.

"Not far to be honest, a few second sprint from the cave." Silk said, looking at the woods near the cave.

"All right, let's do it." The skeleton jumped out of the cave, hissing in pain when painful, and burning sensations start coming from all over her body. She ignored the pain and kept on going towards the woods.

She made it just a few seconds later. She dropped down right in front of Silk who is looking at her in disbelief. "Wow, you must've really hate this guy... I mean it's almost night, you could just wait for a few minutes." Silk muttered

The skeleton gritted her teeth before slowly standing up from her position. "Is there a boss mob here?" The skeleton asked, trying not to strangle the spider in front of her.

"No, just a few mobs doing an annual siege. Why?" Silk asked.

Skelly smirked and walked deeper into the woods. "Because they need a leader."

* * *

"Cloudtrap is ready." GLaDOS said as a small stealth jet flew out of the roof of the house.

"What about the Iron Legion?" Meta asked.

"Iron Legion is ready." GLaDOS said.

"The Colossal Golems?" Meta asked.

"Colossal Golems are ready." GLaDOS replied.

Meta smiled and lied back on the couch. "Well then this is going to be one peaceful night." He said with a relaxed smile on his face.

"I wouldn't say that." Alyce said, holding the ultimate sword near the entrance. "A Boss Mob is leading the siege." She said.

"How do you know that?" Meta asked, standing up from his seat in alert.

"A scout from the village reported that they saw a skeleton boss mob among the zombies." Alyce replied, polishing her tiger's eye helmet.

"Damn, GLaDOS, I want you to send Cloudtrap to face the Boss Mob." He said, not wanting face the skeleton boss mob.

"Should I kill it?" the AI asked.

"No! That'll start another war. Just scare her off, or hell use the critter cage; that always does the trick." Meta replied, taking out a 50 caliber and a portal gun from the safe. He also checked his titanium and uranium deposits. "Hey, I have enough to make an ultimate bow." He said, smiling to himself.

Meta quickly made one and looked at it proudly. "Here Alyce, you might need it." He said, giving the blue haired girl the bow.

A devilish smirk appeared on the woman's face as she held the bow proudly in her hand. "Oh yes... I'm going to enjoy this night..." She said in excitement.

Armed with a full set of tiger's eye armor, ultimate sword, and ultimate bow; Alyce walked out of the door. A dozens of guards and a few iron golems welcomed her, ready to follow her command. "Today, a Boss Mob will lead an attack. I want all villagers to take shelter inside the bunker in the center of the village. Guards, you will all stand by on top of the roofs and get as many mobs as you can. Your number one priorities are the creeper. Do not engage the Boss Mob, I repeat do not engage the boss mob." Alyce explained.

"What about you miss Alyce?" A guard asked. "I'm going for a full frontal attack with the golems and the Iron Legion. Meta will commando the attack with GLaDOS from the base. Any questions?" She asked them. The guards shook their head and quickly move into actions.

* * *

"DIE YOU CRITTER!" Alyce yelled as she beheaded her twentieth zombies of the night. A hissing sound came from behind her but gunshot followed after. She looked back in alert and saw a guard waving at her from the roof.

She nodded at the guard before looking around in alert. One of the iron legions shot a creeper with the repulsor before soaring towards a skeleton nearby. The Skeleton shot the flying metal with an arrow but it easily evaded the attack.

"ORESPAWN BEAST! WEST ENTRANCE!" A guard yelled out from the other side of the village. Alyce gritted her teeth before running back into the village. A portal appeared near her and she quickly entered it without thinking. "It's the emperor scorpion!" A guard yelled out when their sniper did absolutely nothing towards the beast.

Alyce took out her ultimate bow and started to shoot the scorpion mercilessly. 'Snap' the scorpion struck her and she found herself soaring back to the village. 'thud' She fell on top of the roof and she decided to use it as her advantage. She starts shooting the Emperor Scorpion from the roof while the guards did their best to hit the smaller scorpions.

One of the Iron Legion soared towards the Emperor Scorpion. It threw dozens of critter cage at the scorpion. "Smart move GLaDOS..." Alyce muttered, watching as the Emperor Scorpion disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Iron Legion took the Caged Emperor Scorpion and flew back to the base, no doubt it's going to take it to the mob grinder.

* * *

Skelly is quite annoyed. The fact that a human took down all of her army in less than an hour with an Ultimate Bow no less pissed her off to no end. "I'm going in." She muttered, taking out a few golden apples from her backpack.

"What? Are you trying to get yourself killed? She got an ultimate bow and an ultimate sword. She'll kill you in one hit!" Silk said.

The Skeleton Boss Mob gritted her teeth, but she knew that Silk is right. The human will kill her no matter how much golden apple she ate. "The Nether Brick House is right there. If I can get to it before she spotted me, I can surprise the Player and held him off as hostage." She said, looking at a house in the distance.

Silk shook her head and sighed. "All right, just don't die okay?" She said in concern.

Skelly smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, I won't." She replied.

Skelly walked out of the woods and quickly sprinted towards the house. 'BANG' an explosion appeared right in front of her. She looked up and saw a small jet turning into a robot. It soared down towards her with a sword in its hand. The robot raised its sword up and get ready to kill the boss mob in front it.

However, a dozen or so cobwebs appeared and trapped the robot. Skelly looked back and saw Silk waving at her in the distance. "Just go damn it!" Silk shouted before running back to the forest. Skelly wasted no time running into the house.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw that the door is made out of obsidian. She almost gave up then and there until she realized that the door is not even locked. "Is this person an idiot or what?" She muttered, opening the door and leisurely walked into the house.

Skelly looked around the living room before continuing her way upstairs. She opened the trap door and climbed upstairs. Four targeting lasers are aimed at her chest and the obsidian trapdoor behind her are locked. "Target Acquired." Four childish voice came out of every part of the room.

The Skeleton mob couldn't do anything as dozens of bullets start striking her from all sides. She felt her power faltering and the effects of the golden apple fading away. "Whoa! Whoa! GLaDOS stop that's enough!" A voice came from the door at the end of the room. "The Sentry Turrets are programmed to shoot any and all hostile mobs." GLaDOS replied, doing nothing to stop the turrets from killing Skelly.

'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' Meta shot all three of the turrets and they all turned back into their item form. Then he quickly walked towards Skelly to check on her condition. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry.." He said, picking her up to bring her downstairs.

"Please don't tell me you're going to help it." GLaDOS said.

"She's hurt GLaDOS, besides I think she's the princess." Meta replied.

He gently laid down the Skeleton Princess on the couch of his house. He took out a golden apple and gave it to her. "Here, you'll need it." Meta said, kindly.

Skelly ate the enchanted golden apple and felt her strength returning. "Th-thank you." She said, sitting up from her position.

Meta smiled and looked at the backpack behind her. "Whoa, that's messed up..." He muttered, looking at the Skeleton Backpack.

Skelly took off her backpack. "It's not mine, I was sent here by the Player by the name of Jack Wilson. He told me to capture you or be a messenger if I can't." She explained, thanking Notch that the player in front of her is not as sadistic as Jack.

Meta smirked as a bright idea appeared on his head. "That can be arranged. But I need you to cancel off all the attacks." He said.

Skelly just shook his head. "I don't think I need to, your friend is butchering us up faster than we can spawn. Tonight will be over in half an hour." She replied.

Meta chuckled in amusement. "Can't blame her, she's an Orespawn." He said.

The Skeleton Mob raised an eyebrow in interest. "There's a Human Orespawn?" She asked.

Meta nodded. "Yea, but they're super rare. It's a blessing I found her in my first day, I would've died if it weren't for her." He said, thinking back to the blue haired girl outside.

The Skeleton couldn't help but also feel very lucky. Orespawn beasts are Over Powered enough, but a Human Orespawn beast. She was glad the robot found her first. "All right, I think the siege is over. I should go and tell Jack." She said, standing from the couch.

"Wait, take this." Meta said, walking towards the safe and took out a single colored portal gun. "Shoot this at Jack's home when you get there." He said, giving the skeleton the portal gun.

Skelly looked at the portal gun in wonder. "What is this?" She asked the human. "You'll see when you get there, you can also use it on emergency." Meta replied.

Skelly was about to walk out of the door when the door slammed open, revealing Alyce holding an Ultimate Sword in her hand. She took one look at the skeleton in front of her before raising her sword up.

"ALYCE NO!" Meta yelled, but Alyce already swing her sword and Skelly was forced to use her only bow to block the attack.

"Whoops..." The blue haired girl muttered when she saw the burning, shattered bow in Skelly's hand. "It's all right." Skelly said.

Alyce took out her Ultimate Bow. "You are not giving her that bow." GLaDOS said suddenly before any of them could do anything.

"Here, have a 50 Caliber." Meta said giving her his weapon. "Here's the ammos, the yellow ones are very explosive and could kill The Wither in eight hits." He said.

Skelly looked at the gun in her hand and clumsily aimed it at a wall nearby. "I'll get used to this; thank you." She muttered. "If only all players are as nice as you." She added to herself. Meta just shrugged in response. "I just love making some good karma. Besides, I broke your bow, I should replace it." He explained. "Now go, I can't wait to meet Jack."

The Skeleton Boss Mob walked out of the door and sprinted towards the forest before any of the guards could notice her. She was welcomed by Silk who is smirking at her with a knowing expression on her face. "So, what's this about a Boss Mob being sent by a player?" She asked. Skelly aimed the Barrett at the spider's face. "You tell anyone about it and I will pull the trigger."

Silk shook her dismissively. "Don't worry girl, I won't do it. Let's go back okay?" She said, leading her back to the cave. Skelly nodded and followed her towards the cave opening. "All right, the sooner I get this done. The better."

* * *

 **AN: The Portal Gun mod came with the PotatOS. From that logic, we can safely say that it is possible to create GLaDOS in this world.**

 **By the way, if you think Alyce is OP. You should really check out the Orespawn mod...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Now we're getting into the story.**

 **Featured mods:**

 **Ganny's Nether**

 **Portal Gun**

 **Flan's Mod**

 **TL Special Armor**

 **Cosmetic Armor (Not Mentioned)**

 **Biblio Craft**

 **Gravity Gun Mod**

 **Uncrafting Table**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Hot Explosive Drama**

* * *

"The Portal is activated." GLaDOS said, abruptly waking Meta from his sleep.

"Yep, I'll be up in a sec." He muttered.

A blue portal appeared right beside his bed shortly after. "Yo! Sleepy head!" Jack said from the other side of the portal.

"Hey man, long time no see." Meta said from his bed.

Jack looked at GLaDOS staring down at him from the portal. "Is that GLaDOS?" He asked in disbelief.

"I built a body for PotatOS. Come on, get in here everyone, I've deactivated the turrets." Meta said, motioning them to get into his house.

Jack, Trixie, and Skelly walked into the portal. They watched the Iron Legions lined up around them and GLaDOS watching them from the ceiling. "Seems like you have more luck than I have." Jack commented, looking at the sweet house Meta has.

"Oh aren't I lucky." He said, looking at Alyce who just walked into the room.

"Hi, you must be Jack Wilson. My name is Alyce, pleasure to meet you." She said, walking towards the newcomer.

Trixie looked at Alyce with stars in her eyes. "Wow... A Human Orespawn..." she said in wonder.

"A human what?" Jack asked.

"I'm an Orespawn, not a common villager." Alyce said.

Jack looked at her in confusion. "So... You're like a super human?" He asked her.

"Eighty health points..." Meta whispered at him.

Jack's eyes widened as he looked at Alyce with newfound respect. "And you're like, Meta's guardian now?" He asked.

Alyce nodded. "Kind of, he also protects me and took care of me. Plus he crafted me a beautiful crystal armor." She said, pointing at the crystal armor hanging on an armor stand nearby.

"You've been to the Crystal Dimension?" Jack asked.

Meta shook his head. "Nope, Alyce and I goofed around with random dungeon. We got rotator dungeon a few months back." He replied.

"But, isn't that dangerous? What if you got something like, I dunno... The Queen Dungeon?" Jack asked.

A sly smirk grew on Meta's face while Alyce is chuckling at the player. "Oh I've seen the Queen's Dungeon. It's the best dungeon ever." He said with no trace of fear in his face.

"What?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"The Dungeon doesn't come with a spawner. So we decided not to spawn the Queen and harvest the precious Rubies in the background." Alyce explained.

"Oh, wow... So you just left the egg there?" Jack asked.

"Nope, we gave it to GLaDOS for a research. She's trying to replicate it into a much docile version of the queen." Meta replied. "Just imagine having the Queen as a pet..." Alyce shook her head after seeing Meta suddenly day dreaming in the middle of a conversation.

"Jack, I'm going to go now." Skelly said suddenly.

"Leaving so soon? Jack teased. The skeleton gave the 50 caliber back to Meta. "Here's your weapon, thank you for lending it to me." She said.

"Take it girl, you're a long way from home. You need an actual weapon with you." He said, refusing the weapon.

Skelly smiled at Meta for a few seconds before looking at Jack. "Sure, I got a Golden Cow barn near my house anyway, also..." the player walked back into the portal and took out a Wolf Backpack from his safe. "Here, this will make you smell like dogs so wolves will not attack you unless provoked."

Skelly transferred the items from the Skeleton Backpack to the Wolf Backpack. "Thank you Jack, thank you for not using the branding iron on me." She said before walking into the portal and walked out of Jack's house.

"Did she just say Branding Iron?" Meta asked in alert.

"Yeah, she attacked me and I threatened to use it on her." Jack replied.

Meta shrugged. "Heh, it doesn't work on skeletons. Cause, you know, they're the one who killed Herobrine and all that."

This time a look of surprise appeared on Jack's face. "Really? Wow, they actually killed a player?"

Meta nodded. "Yep, their king banished Herobrine to the Void. Never to be seen ever again." He explained. "Now that I actually said it, we should prepare because he will probably return for plot reasons." He added, hurriedly walking towards his working room.

"Prepare for what?" Jack said as he and the others followed him into his working room.

"We're going to the Nether!" Meta said, like asking them to go on a picnic.

"Umm, do we really have to?" Jack asked, remembering Trixie's tendencies to fall into any kinds of liquid.

"Come on guys, this'll be fun! I have pigman backpacks for everyone, so we don't worry about lava." Meta said, handing each one of them a Backpack.

"Where did you get all that?" Jack asked, looking at the rare Pigman backpacks in Meta's hand.

"I built Pig backpacks and struck them with lightning." Meta replied easily.

"Clever..." Jack muttered, wearing the pigman backpack. "Feels a bit warmer, Trixie can you wear it?" He asked the little Wolf Boss Mob struggling with her backpack.

"It's too big..." She muttered, struggling to fit her short little frame with it.

"Here, let me help you." Jack crouched down to her level and helped her fit the backpack. "It won't fit..." Jack muttered. "Any ideas?"

Meta nodded and walked towards an armor stand nearby. A Bright Red plate hangs on it. He took it off and walked back towards Trixie. "This is a Fire Plate, you'll be something akin to Blaze when wearing this. Any creatures standing two blocks away from you will burn, so no, you're not going to wear it now." He explained.

"How do you know if it fit?" Trixie asked, looking at the metal plate that looks much larger than her body. "Okay, you can wear it. Everyone ready?"

"Alyce, where is your bag?" Jack asked when he realized that Alyce doesn't wear anything to protect herself.

Meta walked closer towards Jack. "She can swim in lava..." He whispered, electing another look of disbelief in Jack's face.

He looked at Trixie for a moment before looking at Alyce. "Well she's not as cute as Trixie though." Jack shrugged, making the little wolf mob cheered at him.

"Yay! I love you too Master!" She yelled.

A panicked look look appeared on Jack's face when she said that. He looked at Alyce and Meta's judging expression. "Trixie! I told you not to call me that in public!" Jack said awkwardly.

Trixie looked down guiltily in response. "Sorry master..." She muttered guiltily.

"Ahem, excuse me? Master? A Boss Mob calling you Master?" Meta said with a flat expression on his face.

Jack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well long story short, her father 'cough' gave her 'cough' to me 'cough' as a gift... sort of..." He said nervously. Alyce glared at him. "I swear to god, I did not ask for anything! He said he was just feeling grateful and..."

"I like this person..." GLaDOS said softly in the background. "He has conquered two Boss Mobs without the help of an Orespawn..." Jack have no idea if he should feel insulted or not. "He did not hesitate to take down a Boss Mob when he has the chance..." This time, Jack actually feels insulted. "Unlike this... Moron here, who just spare anything who begs for his mercy... Vainly hoping for the mobs to see error in their ways and one day, return his kindness." Meta could only sigh and shook his head.

"As a matter of fact, they won't. They will return his kindness with betrayals. Just like... What's her name again?" GLaDOS paused for a second mockingly. "Oh, her name is corrupted... Let's call her a Creeper because that's all she is. He has shown her love and compassion... Giving her shelter and protection when she is most vulnerable... And yet..." Alyce put her arm over Meta's shoulder comfortingly. "How did she repay him? By trapping him inside a Shadow Dungeon."

Jack has nothing to say when he heard that. He knew Meta more than anyone else and he knew that he is too kind for his own good. He just can't believe someone is cold-hearted enough to betray him. "Wonder if a branding iron works on Creeper Boss Mob." He muttered in a dark tone.

Meta put a hand over his shoulder. "Look man, don't do it. It's already a long time ago. She's probably already forgotten about it." He replied with a kind smile on his face.

Then, Meta took out a blue striped Portal Gun and shot it at a wall nearby. It connects to a little shelter near a Snowy Biome. "Come on guys, the portal should be somewhere around here." He said, walking into the portal, followed by everyone else.

"Achoo! It's cold here..." Trixie said, walking towards a furnace nearby.

"Try wearing the Fire Plate." Meta said. The wolf nodded and tried to fit her small frame into the fire plate. In a bright flash of light, it formed into a bright red collar.

"Yay! I love collars." She said, wearing the collar with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, you should now be able to set stuff on fire. Try punching that tree over there." Meta pointed at a tree a few feet away from the shelter.

Trixie nodded and ran towards the tree. She punch the tree with her little hand and it ignited like flint and steel. "Now try thinking about flame shields." Meta said. 'Bwoosh!' all the snow surrounding her in a ten blocks radius melted and ignited.

"Whoa... That's pretty scary..." Jack muttered, looking at the fire surrounding him from all sides. "The Backpack worked by the way."

Meta smirked and walked towards the little wolf. "Do you want to keep the collar?" He whispered to Trixie so that Jack couldn't hear him. The wolf nodded vigorously in response. "Tell your master, that he owe me a dozen Emeralds. Don't forget to use a puppy face, can you do that?" Trixie nodded and walked towards Jack.

"Master..." Trixie said, sitting down in front of Jack.

"Umm yes?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Meta told me that you owe him a dozen Emeralds if I want to keep this... Can I keep this Master?" She asked with wide eyes and quivering mouth.

"Uh, a dozen?" Jack asked.

"Please... Master..." She pouted sadly and Jack checked his inventory.

"Fine.." He muttered, walking towards Meta with a deadpan expression on his face.

"You spent too much time with the villagers, man..." Jack muttered, handing him the emeralds.

"Pleasure doing business with you Jack." Meta said, counting the emeralds before putting it into his inventory.

"Come on Meta, I can see the portal from here." Jack said, pointing at the black obsidian structure in the distance.

* * *

"Wow... The Nether!" Trixie said in awe as she stepped into the portal. She looked at a huge structure in the distance. "What is that?" She asked.

"The Nether Fortress and the home of one fiery boss mob." Meta took out a charged gravity gun out of his inventory and held it out in front of his face. "Brace yourself everyone!" He shouted.

Hundreds of fire charge came soaring towards them. Meta just smirked and pulled the trigger. 'Woosh' All at once, the fire charges were repelled and soared back towards the Nether Fortress. It blew up a good chunk of the Fortress and knocked back a few ghasts nearby. "Right back at you Blazette! HAHA!" Meta yelled, shouldering the gravity gun with devilish grin on his face.

"META!" a voice of fury followed shortly after.

Then, Meta took out an instant bridge and slammed it to the ground below him. 'boom' a three blocks wide cobblestone bridge appeared right in front of him. He walked leisurely through the bridge, followed by everyone else behind him. 'Wooosh' Meta deflected another round of death with his Gravity Gun. "Not today Blazette!" He shouted.

Soon, they all made it on top of the Nether Fortress. A legion of Wither Skeleton welcomed them with sharp, poisoned sword. "Hi guys! How are you? Listen, I got some urgent matter to discuss with Blazette so if you need anything..." Meta pointed at Alyce cracking her fist beside him. "Feel free to ask Alyce here." He said in a cheerful tone.

With that, surrounded by hundreds of wither skeleton, they made their way through the Nether Fortress. Some brave skeletons decided to try their luck with the Orespawn and found themselves falling towards the ocean of lava below them.

"Man, you own this place." Jack commented, looking at how easy it is for them to just stroll through the fortress without worries.

"Nah, this is just a fortress not the kingdom." Meta ducked an arrow from a wither skeleton standing on a ledge above them. 'Schtunk' the skeleton die from a hit by the ultimate bow.

"Sup Hellbone!" Meta said suddenly.

A young woman with dark brown skin and light grey eyes walked towards them. "Oh please, call me Skelle... So, who's your friend?" She asked, pointing at the small group behind them.

"That's my friend Jack and Trixie the Wolf Boss Mob. We're here to meet Blazette, have you seen her everywhere?" Meta asked.

"No, she was going to welcome you but Charlotte seems to be upset about something and Blazette couldn't let her floating amok all across the Nether. So she asked me to welcome you instead." Skelle replied.

"So..." Skelle took out her Wither's Bane sword. "Welcome!" She blurred away from vision and pressed her blade against Meta's throat.

"It's nice to see you again too Skelle." Meta said, pressing the business end of a Glock below Skelle's head. "You think your gun is sharper than my sword?" Skelle whispered. "You think your sword is faster than my gun?" Meta whispered back.

They let go of each other and smirked. "Come on, she should be somewhere around here." Skelle said, leading the way through the fortress.

"Dude, you sure you don't own this world?" Jack whispered.

"Nah, Skelle is just one of those murderous acquaintances. Like you and Skelly." Meta replied.

"You know Skelly?" Skelle asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm on her hit list." Jack replied, trying and failing to sound as confident as Meta.

Skelle smiled when she heard that. "Still daddy's proud little princess isn't she?" She chuckled a little. "Hey, do me a favor, if you get out and I know you will; tell Skelly that she should come down here more often."

Jack nodded. "Don't worry, I will probably tell her during a head lock or something."

Then Skelle moved her attention towards the smallest of the group. "What about you? Aren't you a little bit too far away from home?" She asked the little wolf.

"My home is wherever my master is." Trixie replied innocently. Skelle raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"That old fashioned geezer is still in charge I bet." She said, looking at the collar on Trixie's neck.

"META!" A young woman with dirty blonde hair and dark brown skin yelled in outrage. She soars through the air with a murderous expression on her face.

The Player quickly took out a the gravity gun and readied himself. "What did I do?" He said when he saw dozens of blaze rods flying towards him.

"Don't lie to me! I know what you did you bastard!" Meta quickly pulled the trigger and the Blaze Princess found herself suspended in midair.

"Again! What did I do?" Meta asked, still shocked by the sudden non-friendly aggression.

Skelle let out a mirthful laugh after hearing that. "Ahaha! You, you actually believed me! Ahahaha! Oh wow, you are so gullible Blazette." Skelle laughed in mirth.

Meta let Blazette go and the Blaze Princess raised her fist at the Wither Skeleton. "Skelle, I swear, one of these days..." She muttered. Then she looked at Meta apologetically. "Sorry, Skelle told me that you killed her sister." Blazette said.

Meta smirked in response. "What? I will never kill her sister!" He said. Then he pointed at Jack standing innocently behind them. "Him, on the other hand, threatened to enslave her." Jack's face paled when Meta said that. The scorching hot temperature of the Nether turned ice cold in a matter of seconds.

"Wh-what? N-no! I-I would never! I was just joking, th-that's all!" Jack said when he noticed the pissed off expression on Skelle's face.

The Skeleton Girl dragged her sword across the floor as she trudged slowly towards the player. A literal aura of death could be felt as she gets nearer and nearer to the player. "L-look, I swear I did not mean it! C-can't we talk about..."

'Crack' A left hook 'Boof' followed with roundhouse kick was the only response he got from the Wither Skeleton. "I... deserved that..." Jack muttered, struggling to get up. 'Bash' A blaze rod bashed his head, knocking him back to the floor. "Damn Karma..." He muttered.

"Master! Are you okay?" Trixie exclaimed, running towards her master in worry.

"I'm okay, just got hit in the face with Karmic Retribution; that's all." Jack replied, in pain.

"Do you want a golden apple master?" Trixie asked, handing him a golden apple.

"Yes please..." he muttered, eating the apple in one go.

A few minutes later, he felt his strength returning and his pain fading away. He stood up from his position and found himself facing Skelle and Blazette with his friends already walking away from him. He can also see Trixie being carried away by Alyce against her wishes. "Well fuck me then..." Jack muttered.

* * *

Spiders are an outgoing mob. They doesn't have any enemies and they never made any enemies. The Villagers never attacked them since they're passive during the day. The mobs respected them since they provide transportation for them. They will also provide transportation for humans who wore a Spider Backpack.

This hospitality for everyone also applies to Silk the Spider Boss Mob. During the day, she would help zombie and skeleton boss mob to find their way back through the underground cave system. During the night, her webs are useful for trapping humans or for escaping pursuers.

Too bad she can be a quite nosy during nighttime.

It was nighttime, Silk is wide awake and she is currently strolling leisurely through the night with Skelly. She looked at the skeleton riding a spider jockey beside her. "So, where is your home anyway?" Silk asked the skeleton. Skelly said nothing, she just watched the world around her with keen eyes. "Look! A human, on your right!"

'BANG!' Skelly shot dead a sheep nearby upon hearing Silk's warning.

The Skeleton looked at the Spider in annoyance. "Very funny Silk..." She muttered.

"Hey! You're the trigger happy one! Not me!" Silk replied.

Skelly sighed and closed her eyes. "Look, I just want to thank you for helping me back there. But right now, I don't want to talk..." She said with a hint of exhaustion in her voice.

"Really? Why? What happened?" Silk asked, obviously not getting it. "I told you, I don't want to talk." Skelly repeated.

"But why didn't you want to talk? Is it because of something I said? Come on! It was just a joke!" Silk said, much faster and louder than before.

Skelly knew that the only way to shut her up is to start talking. "Have you ever felt so embarrassed in your life before?" She asked.

Silk nodded. "Yeah! One time, me and my sister was guiding the Zombie King through the abandoned mines. But then..." the spider blushed furiously after remembering the memories. "Then we accidently got lost, but we didn't want to tell the king. We just kept going through the complex cave system and..." this time she hid her face inside her grey sweater. "We made him walk into Silverfish Kingdom... The Silverfish King was so surprised when the Zombie King walked in that he thought that there's an emergency."

Silk ended her story with her pale white hand obscuring her blushing face. "Wow... Ahaha! That must've been very awkward... What happened next?" Skelly asked, chuckling in amusement.

"Then the Silverfish King told one of his navigators to send us and Zombie King back home. The Zombie King told us that it's all right and that he did have a great time with Silverfish King. But I was still embarrassed! Everyone who lived in the underground talked about us for months!" Silk replied.

Then Silk looked at Skelly who is still smiling at her in amusement. "Your turn! I already told you about mine!" She said.

The Skeleton's smile fades away. "Well there's this player. His name is Jack. He is a player and I want to make my dad proud by killing him." She said, thinking back to the player she just met. "But whenever I met him, he always ran away and when I managed to corner him..." Skelly sighed to herself. "He took out his shovel and dug straight down. He blocked off the entrance when I tried to pursue him." Silk smirked at her when she said that. "But then, one day... I thought I cornered him in front of a cave. I have my bow ready and I just have to wait for him to get out."

Skelly put her hand over his face. "I waited for him so long, it was already daytime when he get out." Silk let out laughter when she heard that. "And when he gets out, he took me down in one hit. I could tell by the look of his face that he's tired of running away and..." Skelly shrugged and look up. "Well let's just say that I am completely in his mercy..." She said.

Silk smirked at her after hearing her story. "Let me guess, he spared you didn't he?" She teased.

"Yes, he also gave me a backpack, two stacks of golden apples, and his friend gave me a gun that I am going to shoot you with if you won't shut up." Skelly replied in annoyance.

The spider held up both of her hands. "Whoa! All right, all right, jeez. I was just joking."

"So, have you heard about Cupa? The Readers must be wondering about her." Skelly asked suddenly.

In a flash, Silk lost all of her cheerful demeanor. She lowered her eyes and shook her head sadly in response. "She's... not feeling so well. She's still holed up inside that old wooden cabin." Silk took a deep breath to regain her composure. "I tried to cheer her up but... Just looking at that sorrowful, heartbroken face makes me want to cry and..." A trickle of tear rolled down the spider's cheek as she thought about her creeper friend.

Skelly looked at her friend in concern. "Come here, Silk..." She said, patting the spider below her to stop for a moment.

Silk climbed on top of the spider and embraced the skeleton into a hug. "Th-then, she will tell me to go and stop worrying about her and..." The Spider Princess buried her face on Skelly's shoulder.

"There, there, girl... My home is still very far away. How about we go visit her tonight? Let me talk to her." She said encouragingly.

Silk looked at Skelly with hope in her eyes. "You think she'll listen to you?" She asked.

"No, I was planning on dragging her, kicking, and screaming back to her home with your web, but we can do that." Skelly replied.

They both changed their course slightly to the west. "Do you know what happened to her?" Skelly asked Silk who also decided to ride the poor spider.

"No, she won't tell me. She'll just start crying and muttering apologies whenever I asked her what's going on." Silk replied.

"Who?" Skelly asked.

"No clue, she never said any name." Skelly knew it would be too easy to get a name on her hunting list.

"Well I guess that's what I will have to figure out when we get there." She said, preparing for one hell of a conversation.

* * *

"Cupa? Are you there?" Silk said, knocking a door of an old wooden cabin. She waited for a few minutes and Skelly is getting impatient.

"All right Cupa, listen!" The skeleton said in a stern and dangerous tone in her voice.

"You are the Queen of All Creepers. I don't give a damn how heartbroken and sad you are; You Have A Responsibility! You cannot just quit from your job until there is another one to replace you and there is no other Creeper Boss Mob aside from you. So get out here or I Will Blow This Place Up!"

Silk looked at Skelly with wide eyes. "Whoa..." She muttered in awe after hearing The Skeleton Princess's speech. "That was certainly something... Wonder if it'll work though..." Silk said. They waited for another another minute.

'Click' Skelly loaded her weapon with the explosive ammo. She walked a distance away from the cabin. "What are you doing?" Silk asked, standing right behind her.

"I'm going to blow this place up with an explosive ammo." Silk took a few steps back. "How powerful is the explosion?" She asked the skeleton.

"Enough to kill The Wither in eight hit." Skelly replied.

Silk took another ten steps back and a couple more. Then she climbed on a tree.

'BOOM' a huge explosion tear across the house, leaving a small crater and a gaping hole in front of the house. "Ack! Ah! Damn that was more than I expected..." Skelly muttered, holding a hand over her chest.

Silk sighed and jumped off the tree. "You and your badass tendencies... I swear it'll get you killed one of these days." Silk said, walking over to her to check on her condition.

After making sure that Skelly's all right, Silk walked over towards what is left of the wooden cabin. "Looks like nobody's home... Wonder where she went?" Silk muttered, looking around the interior of the cabin.

Skelly walked in and started observing the building. "It's a nice place, looks like it's made by a player." She paused in her tracks when she saw a chest in the corner.

Skelly walked over towards the chest and opened it. "Oh my goodness..." She gasped. Silk ran towards her in panic. "Please tell me it's not a suicide note." She said; crouching down to see whatever is inside the chest. Instead of a note, Silk saw an odd-looking device sitting inside the chest and small book.

"It's a Portal Gun..." Skelly muttered, picking up the gun with both of her hand.

"Oh yeah, you brought one back to Jack's home after the siege. But this one's yellow.." Silk said, looking at the gun in her hand.

"Whatever happens to her, it must be Meta's fault..." Skelly muttered darkly.

Silk just shook her head at her friend's negative outlook towards all humanity and decided to check on the chest again. She picked up the book sitting inside the chest and slowly opened it.

"Oh Notch... what the hell happened?" The Spider muttered in a mixture of shock and sadness.

"You found something?" Skelly asked with the portal gun still in her hands. Silk just nodded and handed her the book. The skeleton opened the book and a surge of emotions coursed through her body.

Photos of Meta and Cupa the Creeper Queen filled the pages of the book. Each one of them were taken in the Mushroom Biome where no mobs but Mooshroom can spawn.

There's a photo of Meta and Cupa making a house together on a giant mushroom. There's also a photo of them hanging around in the beach. Then there's the selfie action with Alyce holding the phone while Meta and Cupa were making silly faces at the camera.

Lastly, on the last page of the album is a photograph of Meta and Cupa sitting together on a small balcony. They are holding hands with each other with Cupa's head resting on Meta's shoulder. The photo was obviously taken sneakily and carefully by Alyce from behind a table.

A small note, typed in a Verdana font, could be seen on the corner of the photo. "It's been fun, don't come back, you monster..." Skelly read the note out loud.

"I swear, when I get my hands on that little..." The Skeleton gritted her teeth and furiously walked out of the cabin.

Only to step back into the cabin because it's already bright outside. "Skelly, I don't think you can just blame Meta for everything." Silk said, looking at the book in her hand. "I mean, we don't know the full story here. All we know is that Meta and Cupa has something going on for quite a while and something really, really, really bad happened." She explained.

Skelly shook her defiantly. "Don't you get it? The story here is simple, Meta is a horrible, lying human who took advantage over The Queen of Creepers and dumped her here after she has no use to him."

Silk gritted her teeth and held out a page in front of Skelly's face. "Look at them, Skelly! They are happy together, Meta didn't use Cupa for anything, they're in love with each other!"

The Skeleton looked at the photo Silk held out in front of her. There's a cute little photo of Meta running away from Cupa with a handful of diamonds in his arms. The Player has comically panicked look on his face while the queen seems to be laughing all the way. The photo was taken by Alyce inside a cave to replicate the life of all miners in the world.

There's also a photo of Cupa hiding between sugarcanes with an evil smile on her face and Meta obliviously standing a few feet away from her with a clipboard in his hand. The caption below it reads 'Why you should never make a sugarcane farm near your house.'

Silk flipped the page, showing one huge picture that covers the entire page. It is the photograph of Meta posing bravely with diamond pickaxe in his left hand and a diamond sword in his right. Right in front of him is Cupa, sitting on a makeshift throne holding a TNT with an evil smile on her face. The caption below it reads 'The Final Stand'

Skelly sighed in defeat and decided to listen to her friend for once. "All right, fine, what do you propose?" the skeleton asked.

Silk smirked and looked at the ground below her. "My Sister Ari is an expert for these kinds of situation..."

* * *

Silk and Skelly stepped inside a small wooden house deep within the abandoned mineshaft. "Ari? You there girl?" Silk said, knocking on the door a few times.

"Coming!" A young female voice answered her. The door opened, revealing a much younger version of Silk looking at them with a book in her hand.

"Hi, I did not realize you were coming, come in." She said, welcoming them into her house.

Ari's house is a simple wooden house with a bed, a furnace, and lots bookshelves. There's also a small study desk in the corner with painting above it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Skeleton Princess." Ari said, bowing down respectfully at Skelly.

"Pleasure to meet you to, Cave Spider Princess." The Skeleton replied, bowing down at her in respect.

Silk watched the interaction between Skelly and her sister in amusement. "Wow, you two are so much alike." She said.

They both looked at her in sync. "I'm just being polite/honorable." They both replied simultaneously.

"Yeah, and I must be the sarcastic helper comic relief." Silk replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Skelly shook her head and took out the book from her backpack. "Ari, we need your help." She said, giving the cave spider the album.

"What's this?" Ari asked, looking at the blank cover of the book.

"We found it at Cupa's cabin." Silk said. "We need your help to find out what happened to her and where she is right now."

Ari sat down on the floor with Skelly and Silk. She opened the book and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my, it's a forbidden love between a Mob Queen and a Player..." She muttered, flipping through the pages of the book faster than normal eyes can see. "Complete with a supportive third wheel..." She muttered after realizing who has been taking the picture. "It's been fun, don't come back, you monster..." Ari gasped the second she read that sentence. "That's horrible..."

After a few minutes of pondering, the Cave Spider stood up from her position and walked over towards the shelves nearby. "It's just like what happened in the third book of the Hero of The End trilogy. The End of Love, it's about a player who captured the heart of the Princess of Ender. But the Queen ordered the princess to kill the player or she will be banished to the void."

Skelly blinked owlishly when she heard that. "That... Didn't actually happen right?" She asked.

"Of course not! Just that the Endermen just love to make fanfiction about Andr..." Ari replied, putting down a thick book in front of Skelly. "Now let's see what the pictures can tell us about." Ari said, picking up the album.

"Judging by the frequency of the photo taken, I believe that either one of them must've love to take photos." Ari muttered, observing the date of each photo taken.

"It could be Cupa, paintings are the only thing she doesn't like to blow up." Silk commented.

The Cave Spider took out a book, quill, and start taking notes. "All right, now let's figure out how they can meet up in a mushroom biome without any of us knowing anything about it."

Skelly took out the Portal Gun from her backpack. "They must've used this..." She said, showing Ari the Portal Gun. The Skeleton shoot a red portal at the wall nearby and a yellow one right beside it.

"Wow, instant teleportation! This is so sci-fi!" Ari said with stars in her eyes. She shook her head and looked back at the book. "All right, now let's see if we can find any photos that are not taken in the Mushroom Biome."

They concentrated on the picture, looking at all the pictures; from the silliest to the most heartwarming ones. "Look!" Silk said, pointing at a photo that was taken inside the wooden cabin.

It is a photo of Meta, Cupa, and Alyce lying down in a triangular position on top of a wooden floor. "Who took this photo?" Silk muttered in confusion.

"Whoever it is, they are not far from that cabin." Skelly said.

Ari took a few notes before looking back at the album. "Okay, now let's figure out just how far they are in their relationship." They all looked back at the album, trying to find something that can help them. Then, hidden in the corner, they found a small picture of Meta embracing Cupa comfortingly while glaring at the camera. It looks like Alyce just done something bad to Cupa. "All right, Meta seemed to be protective of Cupa. But we can't know if Cupa is protective of Meta since these photos are taken in the safest place in Minecraftia."

Then Ari looked back at the last page of the book. "Now, we need to figure out who wrote this letter, who gave this album to Cupa, and what is the intention of it." She said, looking at the sentence.

"It's not handwritten..." Silk commented.

"Then it's either the player or the third wheel." Ari said.

"Or the robot." Skelly added.

The Spiders looked at the Skeleton in confusion. "Who?" they asked. "When I visited Meta's house, there's this living structure hanging above the ceiling. It controls everything from the Iron Legions, the Golems, to everything inside the house." Skelly explained.

Ari nodded and quickly took notes. "Okay, so... We have a Mysterious Photo Album, a Forbidden Love, a Third Wheel, a Shady Manipulator, Sci-Fi Items, and a Mysterious Message." She said, writing down everything that comes in her mind.

"You think that's all?" Silk asked.

"For now, yes. Now let me look at that Portal Gun." Ari said, looking at the portal gun in curiosity.

Skelly gave her the Portal Gun. "Curious, very curious..." Ari muttered, walking around the house with the Portal Gun in her hand. "Come on, let's see what this thing is made out of..." She walked towards an uncrafting table near her study desk and put the portal gun on top of it.

"Where did you get that?" Skelly asked, looking at the Player-Exclusive item in front of her. "I made it." Ari replied with a mysterious smirk on her face.

The Cave Spider held her hands over the Portal Gun. Particles of experience appeared all around her as she tried to uncraft the Portal Gun. In a flash of light, a regular Portal Gun and a Dandelion Yellow Dye appeared right in front of her. "Phew, that was a lot... I don't even want to know how much I need to make one Portal Gun..."

Ari took the Portal Gun and shoot it at a wall nearby. A cold glowing yellow eyes gazed back at her from the behind the portal. "That is not yours." GLaDOS said in a low, threatening voice.

Cloudtrap walked towards the portal with a sword in its hand. "SHUT IT DOWN! SHUT IT DOWN!" Silk shouted in panic.

Skelly took the portal gun out of Ari's hand and made another portal beside it. "Sorry..." She muttered.

Without warning, the blue portal closed and Cloudtrap flew out of the orange portal. The three of them froze in fear as the robot looms before them with a grenade launcher in its hand. "Return the Portal Gun and we can forget this encounter ever happened." GLaDOS said once again.

Skelly slowly walked towards the robot and handed it the Portal Gun. Cloudtrap walked back towards the Portal. "Wait! What happened between Meta and Cupa!?" Silk asked before GLaDOS could close the portal.

The AI glared at them. "It is what happened when a player put their trust towards disgusting, horrible monsters like you." The Portal closed before they can say another words.

"Well... That went well..." Silk muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Featured Mods in this chapter:**

 *** Gany's Nether**

 *** Biomes O Plenty**

 *** Cosmetic Armor (Not mentioned)**

 *** MSM 2 (Skelle's Sword)**

 *** Adventurer's Backpack**

 *** Portal Gun**

 *** Gravity Gun**

 *** Biblio Craft Mod**

 *** Uncrafting Table**

 *** Flan's Mod**

 *** Mr. Crayfish's Furniture Mod**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Hot Explosive Relationship**

* * *

Meta lied down on a soft comfortable sofa inside a small room in the Nether Fortress. He stared blankly to the ceiling as he waited for the Boss Mobs to finish enacting Karmic Retribution to his friend.

A regular blaze floated towards him. It has a bowl of mushroom soup on top of its head. "Thanks." Meta said, picking the bowl up. He took a sip of the soup and looked out at the window made out of soul glass. He wondered if he should build an actual base here in the Nether.

He was interrupted from his musings when the door slammed open. "Dude! They're fucking crazy!" Jack yelled, his whole body dripping with hot lava.

"That's what you get for messing with a Boss Mob. Did Skelle stabbed you?" Meta replied easily.

Jack sighed and raised the left side of his shirt up, revealing a dark rotting wound on his ribs. "Yeah, that psycho bitch stabbed me and her friend blew me up."

Meta chuckled and motioned Jack to sit right next to her. "This should make you think twice before disrespecting a princess." He said.

"Yeah, looks like the bro code of 'not hitting girls' applies here too." Jack said, rubbing his side in pain.

"Real man doesn't hit girls." Jack nodded in agreement. "Unless you need to kill them..." Meta added.

Jack and Meta sat together for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence in the middle of the Nether. "Here we are, sitting on a couch in the middle of the Nether."

Jack chuckled when he heard that. "Surrounded by pretty girls who wants to murder you." He added.

They both laughed in unison as they thought about their fate right now. "When we put that relic together, this is not what I had in mind." Jack said.

"To be honest, this is actually what I had in mind." Meta said, ignoring the incredulous expression on Jack's face.

"For real? You actually thought about being sucked into this world?" Jack asked.

Meta just shrugged in response. "Look man, when we found that mysterious relic sitting inside a 3000 years old stone monument in the middle of nowhere; there's a lot I had in mind."

Jack just rolled his eyes and looked at the window. "Whoa!" He jerked back in surprise. "That glass is made out of soul sand. You might see some souls in there." Meta said calmly.

Jack shuddered a bit as he moved an inch away from the window. "You looked awfully calm, you're here often?" He asked Meta who is relaxing away like he's sitting inside a five star hotel.

"Yeah well..." Meta paused for a second, he looked at Jack reluctantly before sighing. "It's... a bit personal but..." He looked at the door intently for a few second. Jack smirked at his friend's blatant abuse of the plot.

"Are you looking at the door hoping for a distraction?" Jack asked.

Meta nodded guiltily. Jack just shook his head and put his hand over Meta's shoulder. "Look man, you don't really have to tell me everything." He said with an understanding smile on his face.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." The second Meta said that, the door opened; revealing Blazette with huge smile on her face.

"Hi Meta, hi Jackie." Jack stood up from his seat and bowed at the princess while Meta just gave her a two finger salute from his seat.

"Nice to see that you've learned some manners." Blazette commented, looking at Jack who is bowing down at her.

"What did you do to him?" Meta asked her.

"I just thought him some manners, why?" Blazette replied easily.

"Nothing... Oh and come in, I need to talk to you about something..." Blazette walked into the room and sat right beside Meta.

"What is it?" She asked him with a concerned expression on her face. "It's about uh..." Meta looked at Jack with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Yea, I'm just gonna go now..." Jack said, leaving the room without another words.

After making sure that Jack is away, Meta looked back at Blazette. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Skelly, Silk, and Ari found Cupa's Photo Album back in that old wooden cabin. They're looking for her." He said.

Blazette raised her eyebrow. "Oh... You want me to contact Andr or..." Meta shook his head. "No, I mean yes, just ask her if Cupa's okay or not." He said.

Blazette nodded and took out an eye of ender out of her inventory. "Andr, I need your help." She said to the eye. "No, no, I'm in the fortress. It's safe for you to come."

A pale-skinned young woman cloaked in black trench coat appeared in the middle of the room. "Yes, what is it Blazette?" She asked in a very low voice.

"I need you to find Cupa." Andr nodded and disappeared.

A sudden look of realization appeared on Blazette's face. "Oh and don't bring her back here. Just make sure she's fine!" She said to the eye, not wanting to have her bring Cupa here and make some super awkward situation.

Andr appeared again in the middle of the room. "She's fine, I think. She's currently sleeping in the middle of a crater in a mushroom biome. How did she get there anyway?" She explained, while also wondering how the queen of creepers managed to get to a biome in the middle of the ocean. "Well, if that's all then..." Andr's words faltered when she saw Meta who has been sitting with Blazette this whole time. "You're... Meta, aren't you?" She asked in suspicion.

Meta nodded reluctantly. "Yes, and...?"

Andr walked closer towards him with flat look on her face. "And I know that you've killed 187 enderman since you stepped into this world."

Blazette chocked on her saliva when she heard that. "You what?!" She said in disbelief. Meta shrunk deeper into the couch with his hands up. "I have no other way to get ender pearls and ender eyes..." He muttered in fear.

Andr took a step back and sighed. "But for some reason, my father decided that fighting a player is not worth it so he decided to make a deal." She took out an ender chest out of her inventory and put it down on the floor in front of her. "Open it."

Meta obliged and opened the ender chest, revealing stacks upon stacks of Ender Pearls Blocks and Eye of Ender Blocks. "Trust me, we have a lot of these back home. So if you would please take these and promise not to kill another one of us; that would be very great."

Meta thought about it for a second. Of course, the prospect of so many ender eyes and pearls are tempting; but it's not infinite. A good old grinding though, is guaranteed to be always there for him. "I dunno, I mean I got a steady ender pearl and eyes income from good old grinding." Meta noticed a flash of horror appeared on Andr's face.

"N-no, please. I-I promise you I will send more if you need more." She said, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Take it Meta, just take it." Blazette said sternly.

"Yeah, definitely, this is more than enough. Don't worry, I won't ask more. This is a lot." Meta said after he realized the situation.

Andr exhaled a breath of relief and took out a few pieces of paper. "Thank you and please sign these, we ender creatures are very literate." She said, handing Meta the papers and a quill.

Meta smirked in amusement and took the quill. "Peace Treaty huh?" He said, signing the first one. Then he moved on to the next and cringed. "Ooh.. umm, you might want to check this..." He said, giving back the paper to Andr.

She took one look at the paper and pocketed it in panic. "Forget about that! Just, carry on!"

The player shook his head and moved on to the next. The handwriting of the next paper seems to be different from the first two. He shrugged and decided to just sign it. "All right, I think that's all..." He muttered, giving them all back to Andr.

"Yes, thank you. It's pleasure to meet you Meta." She said before disappearing back to the end.

Blazette looked at Meta with a soft smile on her face. "I'm glad you didn't sign that one." She said. Meta just shook his head.

"Nah, I know you'll skewer me with hot, dull rods the second I do that." He replied. The Blaze shook her head in response.

"We both know that you can easily sign it without me knowing about it."

Meta chuckled and looked up. "Yeah well, I just can't understand the king's way of simply giving away their daughter so easily..."

"It's a good thing my king is not so backwards." She said.

Meta looked at her with a deadpan expression on his face. "Probably because your king is your over-protective big brother who will give you anything you want."

Blazette just laughed in response. "You're right; he is a bit over protective."

* * *

Jack Wilson is currently sitting on a chair with Trixie sitting on his lap. Standing in front of them is Alyce and Skelle facing each other with an iron sword in their hand. "Who do you think will win master?" Trixie asked, watching the combatants in curiosity.

"I don't know, but I can assure you that the Wither Skeleton is nothing like Skelly." Jack replied.

Not a moment too soon, Skelle and Alyce jumped into action. Faster than eyes can see, they clashed their swords with each other and jumped back.

"You're pretty tough." Skelle commented.

"You're pretty fast." Alyce replied.

The Skeleton lunged towards the Orespawn and delivered a flying kick towards her. Alyce held out her arm to block the attack, but the skeleton used it as a leverage to jump higher.

Skelle raised her sword high in the air and brought it down in a mighty downward arc. 'Clang' her sword clashed with Alyce's, sending sparks everywhere. Not wasting any time, the skeleton jumped back and moved in to send a series of rapid strikes at the Orespawn. Alyce struggled to block and evade all the attacks, she jumped back for a breathing room before running back at the skeleton.

Alyce held the sword with both of her hand and held it on her right. She slashed the skeleton in powerful horizontal arc. Skelle blocked the attack, but the attack still knocked her a few feet back. The Orespawn came charging towards her with another powerful strike, but Skelle jumped up high and bring her sword up. 'Clash' the skeleton was knocked away and did a backflip to land gracefully on the floor.

The Skeleton charged at Alyce while the Orespawn crouch down in concentration. Skelle jumped and started spinning in midair while Alyce just watched the skeleton in concentration. Skelle bring down her sword with her force coupled with her spinning momentum while Alyce swing her sword in a powerful arc, sending sparks from the floor. 'Crash' they clashed for a few moments before their sword shattered in their grip.

They dusted themselves and looked at each other in respect. "You are more powerful than I am." Skelle said.

"You are more skillful though." Alyce said.

Then they looked at Jack watching them in the sidelines. "Wanna spar tough guy?" Skelle asked, taking out another iron sword from her inventory.

"No thanks I'm good." Jack said, not wanting to try his luck against the Wither Skeleton Princess.

Skelle pouted and walked closer towards. "Aww, but Alyce told me you took down Skelly in one hit." She said, forcefully handing Jack a sword. "Come, let's see how good you are." She said, taking a few steps back and prepared herself.

"Fine... Trixie, go and sit with Alyce." Jack said, giving the wolf to Alyce.

Jack stood in front of Skelle with a steely look on his eyes. He held the iron sword with one hand and moved his feet apart.

"You fight like Meta..." Skelle said, slowly walking towards him. 'Clang' Jack blocked a strike and moved in for an attack. The Skeleton easily keep up with the human and moved to the left. Jack ducked a strike that was about to take his head off before moved in for a sweeping kick.

Skelle jumped back to assess her opponent. "You're good with sword, I can give you that." She said, twirling her sword.

"But your reflexes though..." 'Clang' they clashed sword once again with Jack struggling to hold her off with one hand. "Need some improvement." Skelle twirled her sword and Jack's sword flew out of his grip.

"I yield!" Jack shouted instinctively.

They shook hands with each other before joining Alyce and Trixie who is sitting at her lap. The Orespawn is currently caressing Trixie with one of her hand while hand feeding her some steak. "Not bad Jack, you're certainly better than Meta." Alyce commented. Jack sat right beside the Orespawn, watching in interest as Trixie cuddled with Alyce.

"You think I'm better than him?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Well yeah, in a one by one sword fight; you'll probably win. Problem is; Meta is the type of guy who would bring a shotgun in a sword fight." Alyce explained. "And we both know how dangerous he is with any type of gun."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Probably that's one of the reasons why he's still alive today."

"By the way, how did you two met?" Jack asked, wondering how Meta is lucky enough to find her.

"He caught me bathing in a pool of lava in the plains." Alyce replied, smirking at the memories.

"Oh wow, must've been very awkward..." Jack commented.

"Not really, I didn't take off all of my clothes back then. Just my jacket."

"Anyway, long story short; we became friends and Meta gave me a place to call home. Sure I can take care of myself, but I prefer to have a roof and a nice bed." She said.

"In the end, Meta gave me food, shelter, and adventure while I offer him protection." Jack nodded and looked at Skelle.

"What about you? How did you meet him?" He asked the skeleton.

Skelle smirked and pointed at the obsidian portal in the distance. "He strolled through that portal and start butchering Wither Skeletons. It was until he killed like 50 of us that one of the wither skeleton grew some brain cells to call for help." Jack raised an eyebrow in disbelief while Alyce just chuckled.

"Was it Meta or Alyce?" He asked.

"Both... Meta walked behind Alyce with an explosive minigun while she goes for the kill up front. When Blazette and I get there, they were already leaving."

Skelle pointed at Alyce with a smirk on her face. "That tough girl over there thought it would be funny to throw a shoe at Blazette."

Alyce blushed in embarrassment. "She was floating out of my reach! How else do I suppose to get her?" Skelle shook her head.

"In the end it worked, Blazette was so pissed that she decided to fight her head on. It's safe to say that the Orespawn kicked her ass all the way to the end."

"Not wanting to take any chances, I quickly attacked Meta. Hoping I can hold him as a hostage." Skelle explained. "But the second I put my sword up his neck, he put his gun below my head. He told me that, and I quote; 'I don't fight unless I want to kill. Do you want me to fight back?'" Skelle closed her eyes as she reminisced at the memory. "That was the most badass line ever uttered by any players I've ever encountered in a long time." Jack smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, he's the type of guy who would either be your best friend or the one who will end your life." He said.

"Hey! I never killed anyone!" A very familiar voice appeared right behind them.

"Tell that to Andr." Blazette commented, floating beside him.

Meta ignored her comment and waved at Jack. "Sup Jack! How are you?" He asked.

"Just finished sparing with Skelle, Alyce said I'm better than you in a sword fight." Jack replied smugly.

Meta just laughed in response. "Haha! I wouldn't get caught dead without a gun in my inventory." He exclaimed, sitting beside Alyce.

Alyce looked at him and shook her head. "No doubt about it, do you bring a gun now?" Meta took out a charged gravity gun from his inventory.

"Yep, always bring a Gravity Gun in case of Blaze and Ghasts." He said. "Speaking of Ghasts, where's Charlotte?" He asked, looking for the white haired girl.

Blazette sighed in frustration when she heard that. "Skelle called her fat and she just finished blowing up the south fortress before you came. I think she's dipping in the lava ocean near the undergarden now." She explained while giving the Wither Skeleton a pointed look.

"Aww come on girl! It was just a joke!" Skelle said with no trace of guilt.

After a few minutes, Jack couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore. "You know, I am very, very curious. Is there anything going on between you and..." Jack looked at the girls surrounding him.

The said girls looked at him in curiosity, impressed with his boldness. "Wow, can't believe you just asked that..." Meta muttered. Then he looked at Alyce who still has Trixie sitting on her lap. "What do you think Alyce?" He asked her.

Alyce shook her head. "Nah, you're cute, but I prefer someone who could protect me instead of needing my protection." She explained.

Meta looked at Blazette. "What about you Blazette, what do you think?"

Blazette held up her hand. "Hell no, end of story."

Meta shrugged and looked at Skelle. "What about you Skelle?"

The Wither Skeleton smirked and approached him. "Oh, I don't know. What about you?" She whispered to him.

Meta held up his gravity gun and Skelle found herself suspended in midair. "Nope!" He said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"You still can't move on can't you?" Skelle asked.

Meta sighed and let her go. "Yeah, I still like her a lot... But what she did though..." He muttered.

"What happened between you and Cupa?" Jack asked. "Well, it's a long story..." Meta started.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the spider cave.

"Oh my god! Why didn't I think about it before!?" Ari suddenly yelled out in frustration.

"What?" Skelly asked in alert.

"Andr! She can take us everywhere around the world!" She ran towards a chest nearby while Silk is slamming his head to a wall. The Cave Spider took out an eye of ender from the chest and held it close to her mouth. "Andr! Come here, quick! We need your help!"

Andr appeared in the middle of the room. "What is it Ari?" She asked in concern.

"I need you to find Cupa." Skelly said.

The Ender Princess raised an eyebrow. "That's funny, Blazette just asked me to do the same thing." She replied.

"Where is she?" Ari asked.

"In a Mushroom Biome. How did she get there anyway?" Andr replied.

"Ha! I knew it! Can you take us there?" Ari asked.

"Of course, just take my hand." Andr replied, holding out her hand.

Skelly and Silk took Andr's hand. "Ari, are you coming?" Silk asked.

"I can't, there's not enough room! I'm the helpful advisor that helps solves the mystery. I am bound to be left behind somehow." Ari replied dramatically.

"You know I can take up to ten mobs with me right?" Andr asked in confusion.

"Shut up! You're the plot device not the helpful advisor." Ari retorted.

Andr looked at Silk and Skelly questioningly, but they just shook their head in confusion. "All right... Everybody ready? Here we go..."

* * *

Skelly has never travelled with Andr before and she is looking forward for it. She was incredibly disappointed when she felt absolutely nothing and appeared below a giant mushroom. "Oh, it's day time... You want me to take you back or..." Andr said after noticing Skelly hiding below a giant mushroom.

"No, the sun is almost down. Just leave us here and we'll tell you when to pick us up."

Andr shook her head and gave her a small smile. "And how exactly will you tell me when to pick you up?"

The Skeleton looked down in embarrassment. "Right... Uh, may I have an ender eye." She asked sheepishly.

Andr disappeared and reappeared a few second later. "Here, I have plenty." She said, giving her a couple of eye of ender.

"Thanks..." Then she looked around in confusion.

"By the way, where is Silk?"

'Poof' the mushroom stem behind Skelly exploded, revealing Silk scrambling out of the mushroom while gasping for breath. Andr's eyes widened and she quickly moved in to check on Silk's condition. "Oh my dear Notch! Silk, I am very, very sorry! Are you okay?" Andr said in concern.

The Spider dropped down on to the floor and start breathing erratically. "It's 'gasp' like being 'gasp' trapped in gravels..." She muttered in exhaustion.

Skelly took out another golden apple from his backpack and gave it to Silk. "Thank Notch he gave me so many golden apples..." she muttered as the spider munched on the apple in exhaustion.

"Yeah, thank Notch..." Silk muttered after feeling her strength returning.

A few minutes later, they are ready to go. Andr led them through the biome, stopping for a second to admire the Mooshroom. "You know, you can get an infinite supply of mushroom stew from these cows." Andr said, taking out a bowl to get a free mushroom stew.

"No wonder players stay so long in this place." Silk said, looking at Andr who is currently enjoying the stew.

"You want some?" Andr asked.

"No thanks/yes please." Andr gave the stew to Skelly and she finished it in one go.

"You're hungry girl?" Silk teased.

"Yes, aren't you?" Skelly asked.

The spider shook her head. "Nope, I just ate, besides my appetite is much smaller than other mobs." She explained. Skelly raised an eyebrow before returning the bowl back to Andr.

"So, why was Blazette looking for Cupa?" Skelly asked.

"I do not know, she did not tell me. But I think it has something to do with the player sitting beside her." Andr replied.

"A player? In the Nether? Do you know who it is?" Skelly asked.

"Yes, his name is Meta. My father asked me to make him sign a peace treaty." Both Silk and Skelly looked at Andr with wide eyes.

"Meta's in the Nether? With Blazette? What do you know about him?" Silk asked rapidly.

Andr held up her hands at the sudden question. "I do not know much, all I know is that he killed 187 Endermen since he arrived here. He told me he's looking for ender pearls and eyes so I gave him a chest full so he won't kill any more of us."

Skelly narrowed her eyes when she heard that. "Well, guess we just find out how he made that Portal Gun..." She muttered.

Andr was about to ask them about the Portal Gun when they made it inside a demolished part of the biome. A square shaped ten blocks deep crater could be seen right in front of them. "Cupa... Are you there?" Silk shouted into the crater. She walked along walls of the crater thanks to her spider ability. "Cupa! It's me, Silk!" She shouted.

Finally, sleeping on an obsidian bed; is a young woman wearing green hoodie. She has orange hair and cream white skin. "Cupa? Are you all right?" Silk said, walking closer towards her.

Andr and Skelly appeared right beside her. "I think she is sleeping..." Andr said.

"Gee, good call Captain Obvious." Silk said sarcastically.

They sat around the bed while wondering if they should wake her up. "I'm waking her up..." Skelly said impatiently. The second her hand touches Cupa's skin, a sizzling sound could be heard.

"Careful!" Andr exclaimed, teleporting Skelly and Silk away from the crater.

'BOOM' an explosion could be heard from the crater and they could see a few regular creepers surrounding Cupa from all sides.

Skelly took out her Barrett and loaded it with regular ammo. 'BANG' a creeper died in just one shot. 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' Silk watched in fascination as Skelly took down all of the creepers inside the crater in less than a minute.

After making sure that there are no more Creeper in that area; Andr teleported them back beside Cupa's bed. "Cupa, wake up! You're sleep blowing!" Silk yelled without touching her. The Queen of Creepers fidgeted in her sleep. Her expression turned into sorrow as she put a hand over her face. "Please... Just abandon me..." She whispered in sadness.

Silk gasped when she heard that. She looked back at Andr with an intense look on her face. "I want you to bring Meta here."

Cupa jerked up from her bed with a panicked expression on her face. "DON'T! Please, don't bring him here." She said with a visible pained look on her face.

"Then get up and tell us what happened. Did the player hurt you?" Skelly said.

"Come on girl, you can tell us. We're your friends, we're here for you." Silk said in a much softer tone.

Cupa sighed and sat on her bed. "I-I betrayed him... Despite everything, in the end I tried to kill him and..." She dropped down to the ground. "I-I loved him so much! I don't know what came over me!" She cried out in anguish. Silk helped Cupa up and they embraced each other in a hug. "I-I'm so sorry! Please, I missed you so much I..."

Skelly stepped away from the Spider and Creeper. She decided to give them some privacy and asked Andr to take her out of the crater. "Looks like I was wrong..." Skelly muttered when she was out of the crater.

"About what?" Andr asked.

"About the player... I thought he's the one who betrayed her but..." Skelly sighed. "You think they'll be back again together?"

Andr shrugged. "How should I know, I'm just a plot device remember?" she said, feeling a bit insulted after realizing what plot device meant.

"Hey, don't take her word for granted. I'm sure you'll be important further in the story." Skelly said encouragingly.

"Huh... I know, I am just tired of everyone treating me like a portable teleportation device all the time..." She muttered.

Skelly smiled and gestured at Cupa and Silk below the crater. "Look, if it weren't for you; Cupa and Silk wouldn't have seen each other. Who knows what she'll do if Silk didn't make it here." Skelly said.

Andr smiled a little when she said that. "Well, I'm still curious of how she can possibly get here without my help." The Ender Princess said.

"Well, Meta might've used all those ender pearl and eye of ender to make the portal guns. With it, he can create two portals that connect with each other." Skelly explained.

Andr raised an eyebrow in interest. "That's... Amazing actually, I need to see him right away." She disappeared before Skelly could do anything to stop her. "And there she goes..."

* * *

Andr reappeared in on top of the Nether Fortress. There, she could see Meta, Blazette, Skelle, and a few other people she can't recognize sitting together. "Oh hi Andr!" Skelle said after noticing her appearance.

"Hello Skelle, I need to talk with Meta for a moment..." Andr said, walking towards the player.

"Sup!" Meta said.

"I... just wondered what you're doing with all those Ender Pearls and Ender Eyes..." Andr said as vaguely as possible.

"Well, I'm using it for an instant teleportation device." Meta said, trying to give her an ambiguous answer.

"You said _for_ an instant teleportation device, not _as_ an instant teleportation device." Andr pointed out with knowing smile on her face.

Meta smirked and held up her hands. "Okay, you got me. Here, I'll show you."

Meta took out a Portal Gun out of his inventory and shot a portal near the obsidian portal in the distance. Then he shot it at a wall on the Nether Fortress. "Amazing... You made that device?" Andr asked in wonder.

"No, GLaDOS did. This baby is powered by Miniature Black Hole which is created from Ender Eyes and Pearls." He explained.

"May I?" Andr asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Meta said, handing her the portal gun. Andr smiled and disappeared from vision.

"Did she just steal the portal gun?" Alyce asked in disbelief.

"Look up girl." Blazette said.

Andr fell down from the very top of the Nether with a Portal Gun in her hand. She shot it at a netherrack nearby and to the Nether Fortress below her. She fell into the portal and flew out of the other portal. "I love this!" She shouted as she soared through the Nether with a huge smile on her face.

She put up another portal on a small island in the lava ocean below and flew into it. "Woohoo!" She flew out of the portal on the Nether Fortress before landing gracefully right beside Meta.

"Wow... That was..." Meta held up his hand in defeat. "Take it, it's yours. It's a payment for all the Ender Eyes and Pearls you gave me." He said when Andr was about to give it back to him.

The Ender Princess held the Portal Gun close to her chest. "Really? Thank you for your generosity... If you need anything..." She gave Meta an eye of ender. "Just give me a call, all right?"

Meta nodded and pocketed the eye instead of putting it into his inventory. "Don't worry, I will." The Ender Princess smiled and waved at him before disappearing back to the Mushroom Biome.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skelly, Silk, and Cupa are sitting together inside the crater. Silk made some kind of a makeshift staircase made out of spider silk so that Skelly can climb back down into the crater. "Thanks for the apple, I really appreciate it." Cupa said, holding a golden apple in her hand.

"It's alright, I have plenty." Skelly replied.

Andr appeared right behind them. She looked at Cupa for a moment before smiling. "You looked fine, how are you Cupa?" She asked kindly.

The Creeper Princess shrugged. "Could've been better, I think I should be going now..." She stood up from her bed and looked around. "Can you take us back home? This place is _very_ remote."

"First stop, Ari's Cave." Andr took their hands and teleported them back to Ari's place.

Meanwhile, the Cave Spider princess was sitting on her study desk. She has her eyes glued on a book and seemed to be doing some serious research. A thick book of Romantic Tropes and the notes she took during Skelly and Silk's visit are sitting on the desk right next to her.

She took a deep breath as she took a double check on the sketches of GLaDOS. "Is this an Orespawn?" She muttered to herself. "It doesn't look like an Orespawn Beast. But then there's also Jeffery."

'thud' Andr, Skelly, Silk, and Cupa teleported right behind her. She took the notes and looked back. "Finally! You are just in time." She walked towards Cupa before she could say anything. "Can you tell me who this is? I've never seen anything like it before..."

Ari gave a rough sketch of GLaDOS to Cupa and the Creeper Queen cringed a little. "Oh... Yeah, I know who this is..." She said with a hint of fear in her tone. "She's Met- his personal assistant. It's best if we all stay away from her..."

Ari took some notes before walking towards Skelly. "You! Tell me more about Meta, I need details!" She took a step closer and put a hand on Skelly's chest. "Tell me everything!" She said almost forcefully.

"Meta is a player, he has an armada of high technology weapons and colossal golems. He has a human Orespawn as his guardian and a few small robots protecting his home. He has a connection with Blazette in the Nether and judging by his house, he has ventured to the Nether for quite a while." Skelly explained, hoping that Ari is satisfied by that answer.

The Cave Spider Queen nodded before looking back at Andr. "Plot Device! You got anything?" She asked.

Andr sighed in frustration. "I am not a plot device..." She muttered in annoyance.

Ari shook her head. "Nope, but in this chapter you are a Plot Device. Now show me what you got." She said.

Andr took out the Portal Gun from her inventory and gave it to Ari. "I got this, Meta gave it to me." She said with a smug look on her face.

Ari took one look on the Portal Gun and picked it up. She shot it at a wall nearby and the wall beside it. "Huh, it's not connected to any portal..." She muttered to herself. "Okay thanks, here you go. This is more than enough data." She gave the portal gun back to Andr.

"What about me? Aren't you gonna ask me anything?" Silk asked.

"Nah, you're the comic relief. Comic Relief doesn't provide information, they provide useful insights!" Ari looked at the Creeper Queen with a mischievous smirk on her face. "After this, we're gonna help you win him back."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, that was a long hiatus...**

 **This Chapter features the following mods:**

 ***Orespawn**

 ***Bibliocraft**

 ***End Plus**

 ***Hardcore Ender Expansion**

 ***Portal Gun**

 ***Gravity Gun**

 ***Flan's Mod**

 ***Tardis Mod (The Crystal)  
**

 ***Twilight Forest (Mentioned)**

 ***Aether II Mod (Mentioned)**

 ***Adventurer's Backpack**

 ***Cute Mob Models**

 ***Mob Talker**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Quest**

Unlike what some people think, Herobrine is not a myth. He is a glitch, a rogue strings of codes trapped inside the World of Minecraftia.

He is not a player who belonged in this world. He is not an enderman who are omnipresent in some ways. He is also not a cosmic deity like Notch.

Nope, he is a glitch. His very existence is a crime against the very nature of existence. He isn't a legendary player who was blessed with Creativity like Steve. He is an infamous player who was cursed by Notch. He can no longer interact with the world, only exist as ghost, a mere observer.

He is Spectator, a mere shadow lurking beneath the Code of The Universe; unable to interact with the world around him.

However Herobrine isn't stupid. Long before his imminent demise, he already created a backup device that can restore his moment of glory. A Command Block that'll bless anyone who press it with the power of Creativity.

But even the great Herobrine cannot do it all alone. He cannot interact with the command block without anyone else helping him. All he need is a vessel, someone who can help him interact with the world around him.

"But of course, that was just a myth so you don't have to think about it that much." Ari said before closing the book in front of her. Skelly, Cupa, and Silk sat right in front of her holding a cup of tea. They don't seem to believe the last part of her story.

"Kinda hard to make it sounds like a myth when you start your story with the words 'Herobrine is Not a Myth.'" Silk commented flatly in response.

"Even if we can't prove that Herobrine's exist, that doesn't mean we can prove his nonexistence." Cupa added after some thought.

Ari just shrugged and put the book back into her bookshelf. "Well if you say so... But if he does exist, I do wonder about this 'Command Block'. I've heard of it, but I've never seen it before in my whole life." She sat back down beside Cupa. "What about you, have you ever seen a Command Block before? You know, in one of your adventures with him?"

Cupa looked down for a moment before replying. "No... He, I mean, we tried hunting for one. But the closest we get was another Bedrock." She replied without looking at anyone.

"You mean Bedrock in its item form? Seriously?" Ari asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah, he was collecting it for something. Alyce said that he has everything except for the Command Block." Cupa explained. "I also tried to ask GLaDOS about it, but she told me that it was none of my business."

Silk and Ari looked at each other for a moment before nodding. "I think we know how to help you win him back." Ari said in conclusion.

"Yeah, to prove your love for him, we are going to help you get a Command Block just for him." Silk explained like it's that easy. "So, where can we get one?"

"What makes you think I know where to get one?!" Cupa exclaimed in disbelief. "It's impossible, just forget it!"

"What about the continuum orb?" Ari asked. "It grants us any random items, plucked from the whole universe."

Cupa shook her head in response. "Trust me, we've tried. It doesn't work on Creative exclusive items." She explained. "Besides, do you think it's easy getting just one of them?"

Silk rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Hmm, what about the Orespawn Beasts? I mean, they drop some sweet loot like Titanium and Diamonds. Maybe one of them drops a Command Block?" She suggested to everyone else.

Ari stood up from her position and took out a bestiary from the bookshelf. "Well there are two creatures that may or may not grant us a Command Block." She opened up a page that shows a massive white three headed dragon and a smaller but still massive black three headed dragon. "The King and Queen of Orespawn."

Cupa took one look at it before looking at Ari in extreme disbelief. "Are you out of your mind!? Not even Alyce stands the tiniest bit of chance against one of these monstrosities. You'll need a whole army of Dragons, Cephadromes, and A Full Set of Mobzilla Armor just to get one percent of chance with this monster!"

The Creeper Queen looked at Ari and found her writing everything she just said. "Let's see... An Army of Dragons, Cephadromes, and a Full Set Mobzilla Armor. Anything else?" She asked.

"Look, you don't understand! To get the full set Mobzilla armor alone you'll need to defeat the Mobzilla. And don't even think about defeating the Mobzilla without a full set of Ultimate Armor and The Big Bertha! That'll be a suicide."

Again, Ari just took some notes in response. "Full sets of Ultimate Armor and... What's a Big Bertha?" She asked Cupa.

"It's a gigantic sword crafted using the parts from all the Orespawn Bosses in Minecraftia." Cupa explained.

"One each?" Ari asked while writing some notes.

"Yes... Please tell me you're not thinking of doing that..."

Silk put a hand on Cupa's shoulder and spoke to her. "Never underestimate the power of love my friend." The creeper just sighed after hearing her words. "No Mobzilla, no King or Queen of Orespawn will stood any chance between you and your one true love."

"Aren't you just a little ray of moonlight?" Cupa commented sarcastically.

"Aww come on Cupa! Don't give up hope! I promise that you'll be able to win him back. Just you wait my friend." Ari said encouragingly. "Besides, I've never been a part of something like this before. It's like living inside a romance book."

Cupa rolled her eyes and chuckled in response. "All right... But I think, what I need is just talk to him." She replied simply. "But before that, I wanted to visit my old cabin one more time. There are some precious things I left behind."

Skelly and Silk froze after hearing that. They thought back about what happened in the cabin and looked at Cupa nervously. "Uhh... I'm just wondering, but where exactly did you put this precious item?" Silk asked.

The Creeper looked up with a sad smile on her face. "We put it on the wall above the entrance. It is a photo of me and him standing in front of the cabin entrance. That photo serves as a reminder that we wait for each other and to always try to make it back."

Then she looked at her friends and saw them looking at her nervously. Cold sweat visibly ran down their neck and blatantly forced smile were plastered on their face.

* * *

A few hours later...

"YOU BLEW UP MY CABIN!?" Cupa yelled in rage and disbelief. She ran towards her cabin and looked at all the ruined blocks of wood below him. "I don't get it! Why!? Why would you do something like this?" She crouched down and picked up a charred painting frame from the ground. "What have I ever done to you to deserve this?!"

Silk nudged at Skelly to step forward. The Skeleton gave Silk a dirty look before walking towards Cupa with a regretful look on her face. "Look, Cupa, I'm sorry... This is all my fault, I was being ignorant."

The Creeper took a deep breath and regained her composure. "All right... I forgive you..." Then she turned around and gave Skelly a murderous glare. "But if this ever happen again, I swear to Notch I will shove a TNT up your ass and blow you up from the inside."

Skelly gulped and nodded mutely. "Good, now let's see if we can find anything here." Cupa said before walking into her cabin.

The first thing Cupa looked for when she stepped into the cabin was the photo album. She looked at the content of it with a sad smile on her face. "There were three of us. He was the brain, I was the heart, and Alyce was the muscle."

Skelly and Silk sat down beside her and looked at the album in her hand. "This is a player exclusive album if you couldn't tell." Cupa said suddenly. "The pages are literally infinite. You won't run out of page until you sign it." She explained. "He told me that he will never sign this album so that it never ends."

Cupa opened the last page and read the message GLaDOS sent to her. "But it ends right here... In this cabin... He came back unscathed from the Shadow Dungeon and signed this Album in front of me." She looked down. "I never saw him again since."

"Do you want to?" Skelly asked suddenly. "I know where he lives, I can take you there." She took out an ender eye from her inventory. "I can ask Andr to take you straight to him."

The Creeper shook his head. "No, GLaDOS will kill me the second I step back into that village." She looked up walked back to the chest and rummaged through it. "Huh... I swear I put a spare Portal Gun in here..."

Silk cringed and looked at the wall where they shot the Portal gun at. "Well you see... GLaDOS took it."

Cupa exhaled a breath of frustration. "Of course she did, anything else I need to know?" Cupa replied with a flat look on her face.

"Meta met his old friend Jack." Skelly said.

Cupa narrowed his eyes in deep thought. "Jack you say? I think Meta told me about him once, but we never have a chance to look for him." Then she sighed and walked further into the cabin. "Come on, let me show you something."

Skelly and Silk followed Cupa towards the stairs that lead upstairs. They can see dozens of beautiful paintings decorating the walls around the cabin. Each one of them has the picture of Meta and Cupa. Some has Alyce doing a selfie and some random creeper being dissected by GLaDOS for science.

After a while, they made it towards a door on the top floor of the cabin. Cupa opened the door, revealing a bedroom with a huge bed in one corner of the room and a glass door that leads to the balcony.

"Is this your room?" Silk asked while looking around the whole place in curiosity. "I thought your bedroom would be more... Royal or something, I mean you're a Queen and all that."

Cupa shook her head and looked at a photo frame on top of a drawer nearby. "No... This was our room. We built this cabin together and..." She sighed and sat down on the bed. "But yes, this is my room now."

Skelly walked towards a pair of glowing vertical lines on a wall nearby. She saw a button on the side of it and a small note that says: 'For Emergency Only!' She looked at Cupa questioningly. "What's this button do?" She asked her.

The Creeper stood up from the bed and smirked. "This is a portal that leads straight to GLaDOS's chamber." She said, making both Skelly and Silk took a few steps back in fear. "I wonder if I should press it. Get my Portal Gun back, what do you think?"

Silk shook her head vigorously. "Nope! That sounds like suicide and I am pretty happy with my life." She exclaimed while inching closer and closer towards the exit.

Cupa sighed and shook her head. "But I'm not happy with my life..." She pressed the button and a blue portal formed between the vertical glowing lights. Right behind the portal is a familiar figure glaring at her with its glowing yellow optic.

"Oh, it's you... How have you been?" GLaDOS said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's been a while..." A couple sentry turret rose from the floor. "You monster..."

The Creeper said nothing, she just stepped into the portal fearlessly. Then she walked closer towards GLaDOS and gazed at her emotionlessly.

"State your purpose." GLaDOS said with a very impatient tone in her voice.

Cupa dropped down to her knees and gritted her teeth. "I need your help..."

GLaDOS's optic widened after she heard that. "I think there's something wrong with my audio receiver. Can you repeat that? A bit louder and clearer this time."

"I need your help GLaDOS, please..." Cupa said with a look of utter defeat in her face.

The AI looked away for a moment. "My help you say? And why should I help you?"

Cupa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Because Meta isn't here to help me now..." She opened her eyes and looked at GLaDOS with determination flaming behind her eyes. "You can do whatever you want. Dissect me, turn me into one of your Test Subject, experiment on me. No one is going to stop you."

Then the creeper sighed and looked down. "Just promise me that I can have a second chance to be with him again..."

GLaDOS considered her option for a moment. "Although torturing you into the brink of insanity and breaking your mind sounds interesting..." A holographic screen suddenly appeared right in front of her. "I believe that you have better uses for me out there."

A Portal suddenly appeared below the ceiling and familiar figure dropped into the room. "Oof!" Skelly yelped when she landed harshly on the floor. She quickly stood up from her position and took out her weapon.

But before she can aim it at GLaDOS, Silk fell down from the portal and landed right on the Skeleton's head. "Ouch! My Kidney!" The Spider exclaimed when Skelly's elbow hit Silk's torso. "Seriously! That hurts a lot!"

It took a few minutes for them to let go of each other and stood beside Cupa. They looked at the Creeper Queen and found her looking at them in confusion. "Cupa? What's going on?" Skelly asked.

"That was a good question." Cupa replied. "GLaDOS, why are they here?" She asked her.

GLaDOS observed Silk and Skelly for a moment before answering. "They're weak and stupid but they could be useful in your quest."

Silk narrowed her eyes and balled her hand into fist. "Who you're calling weak, you one eyed freak!" She walked towards GLaDOS, only to be stopped by Skelly who grabbed her by the scurf of her neck. "Lemme at her! Imma beat her up and feed her to the nearest Spider nest!" She exclaimed, struggling against Skelly's grip.

"What quest?" Cupa asked, ignoring the commotion behind her.

The Holographic screen flashes a bit and showed three different items. One of them is a dark blue hexagon crystal, the other is a white rabbit, and the last one is a black briefcase with a red logo of spider in front of it.

"I need you to retrieve a Kontron Crystal, kidnap the Easter Bunny, and obtain the Giant Spider Kit." GLaDOS explained. "Do that and I will help you in any way I can." She said.

Cupa, Skelly, and Silk just blinked owlishly after they heard that. They tried to process the information GLaDOS just gave them.

"Umm, excuse me, I'm fine with getting mysterious Crystal of Power or some crazy powerful robot spider , but..." Silk paused for a second and looked at GLaDOS incredulously. "Kidnap the Easter Bunny, run that by me again?"

GLaDOS just ignored Silk and looked at Cupa. "The Kontron Crystal can be found in the Crystal Dimension. The Giant Spider Robot kit can be found in the Village Dimension. The Easter Bunny can be found somewhere in the overworld." She explained. "I suggest you try to hunt the Easter Bunny first since it's the least dangerous part of your quest."

Cupa nodded and looked at her friends. "Well! Did you hear that? Let's pack up everyone! We are going on an adventure!" She exclaimed like inviting her friends for a picnic in a very Meta-like fashion. "Come on! Let's kidnap the Easter Bunny and ruin the hopes and dreams of millions of innocent children's dream."

Both Skelly and Silk could only nod mutely and followed Cupa to a portal nearby. "This portal will take you to the last sightings of an Easter Bunny." GLaDOS said as they stepped into the Portal. "I've already prepared a glowstone backpack full of supplies near your destination. Good Luck."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Nether Fortress...

Jack and Trixie lies down on their stomach ledge at the edge of netherrack cliff. They watched the lava ocean below them in fascination and curiosity.

"Does this happen all the time?" Jack asked towards Skelle who suddenly sat down beside them.

Skelle shook her head. "Not really, but it's quite often; especially when he gets caught off guard." She replied with smirk on her face. "What do you think?"

Jack looked back at the ocean lava below. On the surface of it, they can faintly see a huge white haired young woman floating on the lava. Around the woman's arm is a humanoid figure with pressing against the woman's white dress and upper body.

"She's using him as a plushy..." Trixie commented. Then she looked at Jack and smiled at him. "Like how you always do to me when I have trouble sleeping."

Skelle chuckled a little after hearing that. "Aww, isn't that just so sweet?" Skelle teased him.

Jack just sighed and put his arm over Trixie's body. "Come here you little..." He dragged her closer to him and gently scratched her ear while softly caressing her head. "You're just too cute, you know that right?"

"I know and don't stop master..." She muttered with a look of bliss in her face.

The Wither Skeleton meanwhile just looked at the interaction between the two of them with a suspicious look on her face. "Hmm... How old is she again?" She asked Jack.

"Eight." Jack answered without taking his attention away from Trixie.

"Right..." Skelle muttered to herself. "I'm just gonna stop asking here and check out what's going on below." She stood up and took a few steps back. "I'll see you down there Jack! And word of advice, don't ever belly flop on lava."

Skelle ran towards the edge and leapt off the cliff towards the lava ocean below her. She landed head first inside the ocean before resurfacing beside Alyce who were floating on the lava pool with a relaxed look on her face.

"So, what do you think of Jack?" Alyce asked suddenly after feeling Skelle beside her.

Skelle just shrugged. "He's a cool guy. Aside from his slightly questionable relationship with his... Companion." Then she looked at Meta who seems to be enjoying The Ghast's embrace too much. "Damn, if only I can do that to him..."

Alyce smirked after hearing that. "The only reason why Meta don't mind cuddling with Charlotte is because he knows that the cuddling won't escalate into something more." She said in amusement. "I can't imagine you cuddling him in a platonic fashion."

The Wither Skeleton flexed her body in a very seductive fashion. "Well, gotta say, he missed something amazing." Then she looked around in confusion. "By the way, where's Blazette? I thought she was here."

"Andr asked Blazette for a favor. She wanted to test something using the Portal Gun." Alyce replied.

"Wonder what that nerd is up to..." Skelle muttered before swimming closer to Meta and Charlotte. "Heya! Did I interrupt something?"

Meta moved his face away from Charlotte's chest and looked behind. "Oh hi Skelle! I think Charlotte's asleep now, so I think I'm done here." He wriggled away from Charlotte's grip and landed on the lava ocean with a splash. "By the way, you should really stop teasing her that much..." He added.

Skelle just chuckled. "You wish! The day I'll do that is the day I have a pet dragon." She exclaimed.

The Player smirked and moved closer to her. "Was that a challenge?" He asked her.

This time, Skelle couldn't help but to gasp in disbelief. "Oh my notch... You're not joking aren't you?" Meta shook his head in response. "You can get me a pet dragon? An honest to god, fire breathing dragon?"

"Only if you promise not to tease Charlotte anymore." Meta said calmly. "It's gonna be a tad bit dangerous mind you, are you in?"

Having a pet dragon has always been Skelle's childhood dream since she was a little skeleton. Just imagining it; soaring through the air on top of a fire breathing dragon and terrorizing her own subjects below; it filled her with so much excitement. "Oh My Notch, YES! Take all of my yes! Where can we find it? Do I have to fight it? Or do we need to find the egg?"

"First, I need to go back home." Then he looked up at the cliff above him. "OI JACK! COME HERE!" He took out his gravity gun aimed it at the cliff above him.

With a pull of a trigger, Meta caught himself a Player and Wolf. The duo landed on the lava pool in front of him before being suspended in midair. "Sup guys! We're time travelling back to past and get ourselves a pet dragon!"

Jack blinked owlishly in response. "Uh... Run that by me again?"

"No time to explain!" Meta took out an ender eye out of his inventory. "Sup Andr! Can you give us a hand?" He said to the eye.

A few seconds later, Andr's voice came from the eye. "S-sorry... I... ahh... Kinda busy right now and... nghh!" The connection cut off for a moment before connected again. "C-call me later okay? I... have to... Aah!" The connection cut off before Meta could say anything.

"I am going to pretend that is the sound of Andr and Blazette experimenting with their power to create a portal without using the portal gun." Meta muttered before pocketing the eye of ender. "Well, since Andr is out, I have no choice but to use the ground bridge." He took out a remote out of his pocket. "I never really like this thing... It's so resource wasting."

A huge swirling vortex suddenly appeared right in front of them. "Are you sure it's safe?" Jack asked as he watched Meta walking towards the vortex without worries. "This doesn't look as stable as the Portal Gun..."

Meta rolled his eyes. "Well Portal Guns can't travel between dimensions now can they? Besides, the Ground Bridge isn't so bad. It's just collecting the energy that's a huge pain."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the overworld

"So, we're literally hunting for the Easter Bunny now..." Silk muttered as she walked through the birch forest under the moonlit sky. "Say, we found the Easter Bunny and somehow managed to capture it. What'll happen to it?"

Cupa shrugged and shook her head. "Hell if I know, but since it's GLaDOS we're talking about here I'm pretty sure that Bunny isn't going to have a very pleasant time." She said with a very laidback tone in her voice. "But hey, who knows? Maybe GLaDOS only need its DNA or something."

"Well... That's reassuring..." Silk muttered. Then she moved closer towards Skelly who's been silent the entire time. "Umm, Skelly, do you think Cupa is a bit... You know, obsessed?" She whispered to her.

Skelly nodded and stopped in her tracks. "Cupa, listen." The Creeper stopped and turned around. "Don't you think that GLaDOS is using you? I don't think you need her help to gain Meta's trust on you."

Cupa nodded in agreement. "I know, all this time Meta was just waiting for my apology. But I know that GLaDOS will make my life a living hell unless I earned her forgiveness." She explained. "Besides, don't you wanna see what she'll do to all these items?"

"Well... When you put it like that, I'm pretty curious about this Crystal dimension." Skelly replied. "But I still have no idea where we can find this Easter Bunny."

Cupa thought about it for a second before smiling. "As a matter of fact, I think I know who does. And I think they live not far around these parts." She quickened her pace and everyone else followed closely from behind. "By the way Skelly, you still have that wolf backpack with you right?"

Skelly nodded. "Yes, it's pretty convenient and..." Then her eyes widened after realizing where Cupa is about to take them. "Don't tell me you're going to the Wolf Tribe!" She exclaimed.

"I am! Don't worry, I know the chief pretty well. We had some sort of a peace treaty." Cupa said as they went deeper and deeper into the woods. "Just make sure that you don't take off that backpack. As far as they know, you're just an ordinary human who smells like wolfs."

"But what about me!" Silk exclaimed. "Aren't I going to get mauled to death?" She asked while waving her arms dramatically in the air.

Cupa rolled her eyes. "You're a spider. You're like one of the most neutral mobs out there. Along with Enderman, Pigman." She replied simply. "Besides, if the worst came to the worst, I'll just blow them up. Shouldn't be that hard."

The Skeleton cringed a little after hearing that. "Please don't joke about that, we know what you're capable of and..." She shuddered a little. "I really don't want to start another war..."

The Creeper laughed after hearing that. "Ahaha! Chill girls, I'm just joking around. It's kinda boring walking through the forest you know?" She replied simply. "But I think we're almost there now."

* * *

True to her words, the forest area around them gets less dense and slowly turned into a clearing. Right in the middle of it is a bunch of small houses with a bunch of humans and wolves walking around in there.

"I didn't know there'll be so many humans in here..." Silk muttered while peeking out of small bushes. "If I knew about this I would've bring my disguise."

Skelly's head slowly appeared behind the bush beside Silk. "And by disguise, you mean hoodie?"

"Hey! It's super effective! I've walked through a human village with that hoodie and some random bloke asked me where my parents are." Silk retorted.

Cupa suddenly appeared right between them. "What are you doing here? Come on! Let's go meet the Chief!" The Creeper then dragged the poor spider and skeleton out of their hiding towards the clearing.

No sooner after she did that, a bunch of humans and wolves came rushing towards them. Each one fully armed with spears and swords. They blocked their way and a bunch of wolves growled menacingly at the Creeper.

"Heya!" Cupa exclaimed with a cheerful smile on her face. "Listen, I need to talk to your chief real quick so would you please get out of the way?"

The guards shook their head and stepped closer threateningly towards her.

Cupa sighed and shook her head in amusement. "Okay, okay, let me rephrase that. Get out of my way and no one will get hurt or..." She snapped her finger and a sound of fuse could be heard from her body. "Get in my way and I promise I will turn this biome into a smoldering crater of death."

This time, the guards lowered their weapons and took a few steps back in fear.

"Good Boy!" Then she walked leisurely across the village with her friends following closely behind her.

Soon, they made it to the biggest house in the clearing. Cupa knocked on the door for a moment before opening it, revealing a tall man with wolf ears and tail sitting on a huge throne. Sitting beside him is a beautiful woman with white wolf ears and tails.

"Don't worry, I come in peace!" Cupa exclaimed before the wolves could say anything.

The wolf man stood up from his throne and walked closer towards the Creeper. He bowed at her and Cupa bowed back respectfully. "Welcome to the Wolf Tribe, Queen of Creepers..." The Wolf said. "May I ask, what is the purpose of your visit?"

Cupa smiled at him. "Well, you see, I'm looking for the Easter Bunny." She noticed the confused look on the wolf chief's face. "Oh don't tell me you don't know where to find it! You spend your whole life chasing chickens, cows, and regular rabbits! How can you not find an Easter Bunny? I mean, at least one of your subject who became a pet knows someone who's seen it before..." She muttered.

Let it be known that Cupa is not the type of a mob with good sense of respect and common sense.

The Chief Wolf gritted his fanged teeth and balled his hands in anger. He took a deep breath to regain his composure and sighed. "Perhaps you can talk to my wife about this. I have something to do." He hurriedly exited the house and brandished his sword.

Cupa walked towards the wolf queen and waved at her. "Hi! Do you know anything about the Easter Bunny?"

The Wolf Queen smiled and nodded at her. "I know a thing or two about an Easter Bunny..." She stood up and walked towards a door at the end of the room. "Follow me Queen of Creeper; I have a something that will certainly help you along the way."

The wolf led the trio into a library of some sort. In the middle of the room is a big table with a bunch of seats all around it. "Sit down everyone, I can tell you exactly where to find it."

They all sat around the table and looked at the Wolf Queen in confusion. "So... Where can we find it?" Cupa asked.

The Wolf took out a critter cage out of her inventory and showed it to them. "Right here." She said with a little smile on her face.

Cupa grinned and pumped her fist in victory. "Yeah! Will you give it to us?" She asked her.

"Of course not, you will have to do something for me first." The Wolf replied, making everyone else groan in exasperation.

"What do you want?" Cupa asked flatly.

The Wolf Queen sighed and looked down for a moment. "I need you to find my daughter... It's been years since I've seen her and..."

Skelly's eyes widened after hearing that. It was then that she noticed the striking resemblance between the Wolf Queen and Jack's Wolf Companion. "Is your daughter named Trixie?" She asked her.

The Queen gasped and looked at Skelly with a hopeful look on her face. "Y-you know where she is? Is she with the player? Is she okay? Please tell me she's all right!"

Skelly nodded. "Don't worry, Jack treats her well." She replied.

The Wolf Queen exhaled a breath of relief. "Oh thank goodness... Is it possible for me to meet her?" She asked her.

The Skeleton took out an eye of ender out of her inventory. "Hey Andr, you there?" She said to the eye.

"Hi Skelly! Just a moment, I want to try something new..." Andr replied from the eye of ender.

A few seconds later, a purple portal suddenly appeared beside Skelly. Andr walked out of the portal with a look of relief in her face. "It worked!" She exclaimed in excitement. "Finally! Oh, I can't believe it worked!"

Skelly and Silk watched as the portal closed behind her in amazement. "Whoa! That's awesome!" Silk exclaimed in amazement. "How did you do that?"

Andr chuckled a little. "It involves a dozen field equations and hundreds of trial and error just to get this work. Trust me, you really don't want to hear the details" She said with a hint of exhaustion in her voice. "Now, what do you need?"

"I need you to find Jack for me, can you do that?" Skelly asked.

The Ender Princess nodded and closed her eyes in deep thought. "Hmm... He's not in the Nether, Overworld, the End, nor the Twilight Forest." She opened her eyes and shook her head. "Oh... I'm sorry, but it's impossible for me to teleport to an Orespawn dimension." Then she looked at the eye of ender in Skelly's hand. "Do you really need him here, or do you just need to talk to him?"

Skelly looked at the Wolf Queen for conformation and she nodded. "Just talk is fine." She told her.

Andr took the Ender Eye out of Skelly's hand and held it in front of her mouth. A few seconds later, Jack's voice could be heard from the Eye of Ender. "Uh, hi Andr, I didn't know you can communicate with Ender Eye." He said.

"You have no idea how many things I can do with the eye of ender." Andr replied in amusement. "By the way, Skelly have something to talk to you. Do you have a second?"

There was a pause before Jack answered her question. "Actually, I think I'm pretty safe here... So yeah, I have time to talk." He replied.

Andr gave the eye of ender to Skelly. "Hey Jack..." Skelly whispered to the Eye of Ender.

"What is it?" Jack whispered back.

"Is Trixie all right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Her mom wanna talk to her."

"Whoa, what are you doing all the way to the Wolf Tribe!?" Jack exclaimed.

"It has something to do with GLaDOS asking Cupa to kidnap the Easter Bunny." Skelly replied.

"Uhh, run that by me again?" Jack asked in extreme confusion.

"Look, just call Trixie, tell her that her mom wants to speak to her. Also don't tell Meta I said anything about Cupa."

"You got it; let me look for her first, last I check she was playing with Cynder."

Everyone could faintly hear the sound of people talking, swords clashing, explosion, and a roar of dragon before a familiar voice could be heard from the Ender Eye. "Umm... Hello?" Trixie said from the eye of ender.

The Wolf Queen gasped and leapt from her seat. She grabbed the Eye of Ender from Skelly's hand in midair before holding the eye of ender close to her mouth. "Hello sweetheart? Is that you?" She said in a mixture of joy and relief.

"MOM! Oh my gosh I have so many things to tell you!" Trixie exclaimed in excitement. "It was all started with Jack's friend Meta showing me this super cool glowing Portal that took us to another dimension. There, Skelle tamed a pet dragon and fought a giant Fire-Breathing Butterfly! Then I met the cutest Dinosaur ever! Meta told me it's called Camarasaurus, but I like to call him Cammy. Oh, and I have a fire collar Jack bought for me from Meta, with it I can..."

Trixie goes on for almost ten minutes, pausing only for the occasional praise from her mother and questions about her overall health. The queen of wolf just listened to her daughter chattering about her adventures with a look of pure joy in her face.

"... and you should really visit us more often. Jack's nice to everyone, as long as you're not a Skeleton." Then Trixie paused for a second. "So, how was your day mom?"

The Queen smiled. "I have a wonderful day my little pup. Just be careful out there, say hi to everyone else for me would you?" She said.

"I will, see you later ma!" The connection cut off and the Wolf Queen gave the Ender Eye back to Skelly.

"Thank you so much... I don't know how to repay your kindness." She said towards everyone else.

Cupa pointed at the Critter Cage sitting on the table. "You can start with giving us that Easter Bunny." She said impatiently.

"Oh, right, yes..." The wolf handed Cupa the critter cage. "This is the Easter Bunny. Make sure you put it in a very safe cage, it's not easy to catch it."

Cupa looked at the Caged Easter Bunny in her hand with an excited look on her face. "Mission one: Success!" Then she looked as Silk and Skelly. "Well, off to the Crystal Dimension! See you later Diana!"

The Wolf Queen blinked owlishly after hearing that. "How do you know my name?"

* * *

One Ground Bridge Portal Later...

"Wow... This is amazing..." Skelly gasped in awe.

The Skeleton stood on top of a crystal mountain beneath the moonlight. She watched the transparent landscape in front of her in amazement and wonder. Never once in her entire lifetime has she ever stepped into another dimension aside from the nether.

Cupa walked towards her from behind. "I know right? You can find all sorts of crystal here." Then she took out a pair of white boots from her inventory. "Here, use this. Trust me, you're gonna need it." She said, while giving the skeleton the boots.

Skelly put on the boots and suddenly feel a tad bit weightless. "What's this?" She asked Cupa.

"Long Fall Boots, it'll make you immune to fall damage." Cupa replied. Then she pointed at a beautiful crystal tower in the distance. "The Kontron Crystal should be found at the top of that tower."

Silk walked towards her from behind and took out a pair of binoculars. "I spy with my little eye, a bunch of Spawner Blocks." She looked at Cupa with a wary look on her face. "What kind of mob can be found in this place?"

Her answer came in a shape of an odd spikey crystal creature crawling towards them. "What is that?" Silk asked in curiosity while stepping closer towards it. "It looks pretty... Is this some sort of crystal urchin?"

The Spider touched the Crystal Urchin and jerked back her hand. "Ouch! It burns!" She exclaimed while blowing her hand with her mouth. "Bad Urchin! Bad, Bad Urchin!" She berated the creature.

The Urchin crawled away from them in dismay. "Yeah! And think about what you've done!" Silk said in slight frustration.

Suddenly, a whole pack of Crystal Urchin came into few. Skelly quickly took out her Barrett while Cupa just folded her arms in front of her chest. "Nice going Silk! Now you just angered a whole bunch of them!"

Silk shoots out a bunch of web to stop the Crystal Urchin in their path. "Hey! I was just surprised they're so hot!" She grabbed a single Crystal Urchin with her web and pulled it out. Then she rotates it around in the air before letting it go to fly off into infinity. "Ha! Take that you fiery crystals!"

'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' Skelly shot three Crystal Urchin before moving on to the next wave. "We have to get going quick!" She said before leading everyone away from the onslaught.

The three of them quickly ran down the mountain towards the crystal plains below. Behind them are a whole army of Crystal Urchin and a weird circular Crystal thing that shoots out blinding sparks of energy.

"I can hold the Urchin, but these flying crystals are impossible to hit!" Silk exclaimed while trying to hold off a whole army of urchin and dodging the beams of light coming from the flying crystal mob. "Skelly! Any luck?"

"None! My bullet went straight around the gaps of these creatures." Skelly exclaimed while trying her best to dodge the incoming projectiles. "Cupa! A little help would be nice?"

The Creeper Queen smirked. "I thought you never ask." Her whole body starts flashing a little. "Word of advice: Run." She said before walking towards the center of the mobs.

Skelly and Silk quickly stop whatever they're doing and quickly run towards the tower. "You think Crystals are blast resistant?" Silk asked Skelly as they ran nearer and nearer towards the tower.

"I've seen Cupa blew up an obsidian block before. I really doubt being blast resistant will help those crystals." Skelly replied simply.

'BOOOOM' The Crystal beneath them shook and cracked as an ear splitting explosion came from behind them. Sounds of glass shattering followed shortly after before silence took over the whole place.

Silk and Skelly turned around and found themselves staring at the edge of a crystal crater. They can see Cupa standing unscathed at the bottom of the crater with a bunch of crystal pieces strewn all around her.

"Well, that was easy..." Cupa commented simply. "Oi Silk! Can you give me a hand?" She exclaimed towards the flabbergasted spider standing on top of the crater.

Silk just nodded mutely while shooting out a spider silk ladder for the Creeper. Cupa climbed out of the crater with a carefree look on her face before walking towards the tower. "Come on, let's beat this dungeon and get the Kontron Crystal."

"Can't I just climb this thing, get to the top, and get the crystal?" Silk asked.

Cupa smirked at her. "Well, you can try." She took out another pair of long fall boots from her inventory. "Here, use this first, then by all means go ahead."

Silk put on the long fall boots. Then she started her climb. With every step she took, she activated the spawner inside the dungeon. Until finally she made it to the top.

"This isn't so bad..." She climbed on the last level of the dungeon and looked around. She saw a single chest sitting on top of a spawner in the middle of roof. "Let's see..." She shoots out some webs to trap anything that spawns from the spawner. "There we go! Me smart!"

The Spawner activated and a creature spawned right above the chest. It is a pair of floating purple eyes with a huge vortex of wind all around it. "What in the name... AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Silk's words were cut off when she suddenly found herself soaring a hundred blocks into the air.

After three minutes of falling, Silk finally landed safely on her feet beside Cupa and Skelly. She dropped down on the ground and curled up in a fetal position with a traumatized look on her face. "Giant... Monster Eyes..." She whispered in horror.

"Yeah, the trick is to fight the Vortex from below." Cupa said. "Come on, first level, dungeon beasts! Slow and pretty much weak."

Cupa stepped into the dungeon followed by Skelly with Silk clinging at her sides. "I'll deal with the spawner, Skelly you take out the mobs and Silk you loot anything cool." Everyone nodded and moved into action.

Since the spawner is in the middle of the room, along with the chest, Cupa has to be careful or she might just accidentally blow up the chest. Beside her, Silk is creating a small barrier of web around them to protect them from the beast.

Skelly ran around the perimeter of the Dungeon. Destroying every Dungeon Beast with her Fifty Caliber sniper. The mobs that just spawn near Cupa were obliterated before they can even think about attacking the Creeper.

'Boom' A small explosion appeared, destroying all three spawner block and the floor above it. "Al done! What do you got Silk?" Cupa asked her spider friend.

"There's a sword that literally spawns rat and some foods." Silk replied while holding a BLT Sandwich in her hand. "Want some?"

"Yes please!" Cupa exclaimed before grabbing the sandwich from Silk's hand. "Mmh! Finally, REAL FOOD! I had enough mushroom stew for a lifetime." She exclaimed while hungrily munching on the sandwich. "Come on, we got some crystal urchin up top."

Silk made a web to help everyone climb up to the next floor and everyone moved into action.

Skelly ran shot an urchin that was about to strike Silk from behind before kicking another one close to her. Then she ran towards the spawner and stood right on top of it. Now with a higher angle, she can shoot anything that gets close or appear near her.

"You got guts, I'll give you that." Cupa commented right below her. She punched a crystal urchin away with her bare hands before kicking away another one. "But I can't really promise you that you won't get hurt when I blow up these spawners."

Skelly ignored her while shooting away from on top of the scanner. With every pull of the trigger, a sea urchin burst into a thousand pieces. It was one of the most exhalirating experience for the skeleton. The sound of glass breaking and the fiery explosion some of the urchin left behind was just amazing."

'BANG' Skelly gritted her teeth in pain when an explosion knocked her off the spawners. She quickly stood back up and grabbed her stomach in pain. "Well, I did warn you." Cupa commented. Then she looked at Silk. "What do you got spider girl?"

"I found some armor!" Silk exclaimed while taking out beautiful pink crystal armor from the chest. "Wow, we are definitely keeping this..."

Cupa walked towards it and inspected the armors. Then she grabbed the chest plate and gave it to Skelly. "Here, now you can use a protective armor without having to worry about not showing off your breasts." She said.

Skelly blushed in embarrassment while Silk is trying really hard not to explode in laughter. "Th-this has nothing to do with that!" The Skeleton exclaimed.

The Creeper shrugged before taking out a crystal helmet and wore it on her head. "Hey, I don't care if you like showing off some skin to the world. But I do mind if you're risking your own health to do so." She grabbed a Crystal Legging and gave it to Skelly. "Here, don't worry, I can see your legs and thigh just fine."

The Skeleton just sighed in defeat before wearing the armor over her body. At first, the crystal armor looked like it doesn't fit. But it suddenly mold itself into the shape of Skelly's body the second she wore it.

Skelly looked at herself, the crystal armor fits perfectly like a second skin. It felt like having a thin layer of powerful yet flexible material all over her body. She can move any part of her body without worries and doesn't feel cramped inside the armor.

"So, how does it feel? Don't worry, you still don't leave much for the imagination." Cupa commented while sidestepping a kick from the embarrassed skeleton. "What? You act like nobody never points out your lack of decency."

Silk meanwhile is rolling on the ground laughing her heart out. Cupa's calm and innocent way of pointing out the skeleton's lack of clothing and the way Skelly is holding back from blowing up the Creeper with explosive ammo is too much for her to handle.

After a while, Cupa finished giving her 'helpful' commentary and Silk can finally stop laughing. "Okay, we also got some Crystal Swords here." Silk said, taking out a couple of Tourmaline Sword. "Anyone here knows how to use sword?"

Skelly took the sword and swing it around to get a feel of it. "This is much better than a diamond sword." She said in amazement. Then she took another one and held a sword in each hand. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this."

"You better, cuz next up is the hard to hit Rotators!" Cupa said before blowing up the ceiling above them.

Silk shoots out some webs and climbed up to the next level followed by everyone else.

Cupa wasted no time running after the spawner block and blew it up. Silk put everything inside the chest into her inventory before rolling away to dodge a beam of light from the rotators.

'CRASH' Sounds of glass breaking rang through the air as the Skeleton princess swings her sword all over the dungeon. She destroyed every single rotator in the area using both of her swords without even breaking a sweat.

A rotator tried to sneak up at Cupa, only to get sliced in half by the skeleton. Then Skelly moved her attention to the rotators that shot her from above and out of her reach.

'BANG' Gunshot appeared behind her and Skelly quickly turned around in alert. Right behind her is Cupa holding a handgun in both of her hands. "Have you ever considered that these Rotators look exactly like moving targets?" The Creeper commented before shooting a rotator right at the center of its crystal.

Skelly nodded and ran towards the wall of the dungeon. Then she jumped a few feet up by using the wall as her leverage before back flipping in midair. 'CRASH' she sliced three rotators in half before landing right next to Cupa. "You're right, they're just moving targets."

With that, the table is turned. The dungeon turned into a target practice competition. Cupa using her handgun and Skelly using her Barrett and her sword when they gets near.

"Umm, hello? Aren't we supposed to destroy the spawner?" Silk commented while dodging beams of light from the rotator. "Guys! Everyone? Kontron Crystal? The Mission?" Nobody heard her plea, each one of them still too busy with getting Rotator killing highscore.

A beam of light hit Silk's body and she quickly shot the Rotator with her webs. "Aww! That was HOT!" She exclaimed in pain while running around the dungeon in panic. "Cupa, If you don't blow up that spawner I swear to Notch I will call Meta this instant!"

'BANG' A huge explosion obliterated the spawners _and_ the dungeon loot. Cupa glared at Silk and walked towards her. "First of all, that was a cheap trick..." She muttered in annoyance. "Second of all, if you dare to do that, I swear I will blow you up that not even Ari would be able to recognize you. Do you understand?" Silk nodded mutely before taking a few steps away from the Creeper and hid behind Skelly.

A few minutes later, Skelly made a ladder to help everyone get to the top of the dungeon. "Silk, make an anchor at the floor of the dungeon and tie our feet with it. Trust me, it'll be troublesome when the Vortex blow you off a few hundred blocks away.."

Silk nodded and put up a strong web network on what used to be the rotator dungeon. "Okay, I think you're ready." She lie down on the web network below her. "In fact, I think you can handle this dungeon just fine..." She muttered.

Skelly rolled her eyes and grabbed Silk's arm. "Come on! We're in this together." She threw the spider up to the chaotic winds above them before following her from behind. She shielded up her eyes from the winds.

Cupa followed her from behind and start shooting the vortex with her desert eagles. "These Vortexes are something aren't they?!" She exclaimed while sidestepping a strike from the Vortex. "How strong is Silk's spider silk anyway?"

"Pretty darn strong." Silk commented from beside her. "Just not with sharp objects. Especially swords or shears." She added. "Also water, no water."

Soon, they made it to the center of the dungeon. They can see a single chest with a bunch of spawners above it. "Hmm... Silk, have you ever played a kite before?" Cupa commented suddenly.

A feeling of foreboding rushes down Silk's spine. "Yes... But why are you asking me that?" She asked, feeling like Cupa is about to do something she will really regret.

The Creeper grinned and looked at the Skeleton "Skelly, give me your swords and get the loot. I wanna try something..." Skelly gave Cupa her swords without another thought. "I've always wanted to do this."

'SNAP' Cupa cut the spider silk on her feet and the Vortex launched her a dozen blocks into the sky. "WOOOHOO!" She yelled out in excitement as she sliced through a vortex with the sword. "Come on Silk! Catch me!"

"YOU ARE INSANE!" The Spider shot out a single strand of spider silk and caught Cupa by her jacket. Then she starts pulling her around like an actual kite. "THIS IS DANGEROUS!" Silk yelled out again when Cupa suddenly blew up in midair and severed the spider silk.

Silk caught the Creeper again and pulled her with all her might towards the last Vortex. "You have no idea how much I've missed doing this!" Cupa exclaimed while stabbing the last vortex straight in its eyes. 'Snap' She severed the spider silk again and soared down towards the spawner below.

"IN COMING!" Cupa yelled out before blowing up the spawner with a small explosion and landed safe and sound beside Skelly. "So, did you get it?"

Skelly blinked owlishly at Cupa before showing her a hexagon dark blue crystal. "Is this the one?" She asked her.

Cupa grabbed the crystal and took a closer look at it. "I think it's this one..." She pressed her hand on the side of her hoodie. "Okay GLaDOS, we found it!" A Ground Bridge Portal appeared right in front of them.

"Well, guess we're going to the Village Dimension next!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Mods featured in this chapter:**

 **Flans Mod**

 **Halo Mod**

 **Orespawn Mod**

 **MSM2 Mod**

 **Cosmetic Armor Mod**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Whole Lot of Adventures and Craziness!  
**

* * *

Meta, Jack, Alyce, Skelle, and Trixie stood in front of GLaDOS. Each one of them is currently scanned by the AI to prepare them for their next adventure. Both Alyce and Skelle seemed to be well prepared, the players and the wolf meanwhile are going to be in a very lethal threat if they decided to go there without any sort of protection.

"Perhaps it is time for me to reveal the new armor I've been working on..." GLaDOS muttered to herself.

Meta grinned in response while Alyce just cringed a little. "What is it GLaDOS?" Meta asked while looking at all the hidden panels around his house.

The Floor below them opened and two body armors ascended from below. One of the armor is black while the other white. Both of them look equal parts powerful and flexible.

"This is the Mark V Spartan Armor. It is designed to protect the users from many hazards and creatures." The AI explained. "It cannot be set on fire and I've added long fall boots technology to protect the user from fall damage. It also provides blast protection, projectile protection, and respiration aid."

Meta stepped forward and inspected the armor in deep thought. "Hmm, so what's the catch? How heavy is this?" He asked.

"This suit might be heavy but it can connect to your nervous system so it can move automatically. It will feel like a second limb in a nutshell." GLaDOS replied. "The white one is for Meta and the black one is for Jack. Please put it on so I can begin the test."

Both humans stepped forward and put on the suit. "Huh, that wasn't so bad..." Jack commented while moving his arms around. "But it still feels pretty heavy."

"Initiating central nervous system connection." GLaDOS said suddenly.

It was as if twelve nails were stabbed right at Jack's backside. He gritted his teeth and hissed a little in agony. "Gah!" He yelped when a drilling sensation appeared in his spine. "What the... _fuck_ are you doing!?" He muttered between his breath.

"I already told you, I am connecting the suit with your central nervous system." GLaDOS replied easily. "But if you wanted the details I am currently drilling twelve neuro-receptors into your spinal cord. It might sting a little since it is your first installment."

After a few minutes of agony, Jack took a deep breath of relief and kneeled down on the floor. A humming sound appeared all around him and he suddenly able to stood up even though he felt like he has no energy left in his system.

"That..." Jack took a deep bated breath. "Is the LAST..." He gasped a little and hissed in pain. "Time... I trust this square faced maniac with _anything..._ " He whispered in pain.

Meta just shrugged a little after hearing that. "Hey man, GLaDOS is doing this purely for our safety." Then he shrugged a little. "Besides! I'm sure that this suit is worth it." Then he glanced at Skelle who is still looking at Jack with a sadistic smirk on her face. "You ready Hellbone?"

Skelle looked at Meta for a moment before smirking. "Bring it on nerd! I'll slay a dragon anytime any day!" She looked at GLaDOS and brandished her sword. "So how do we get to this Mining Dimension anyway?"

The second she said that, a huge swirling vortex suddenly appeared behind the AI. Everybody gasped in amazement at the sight of it before walking closer. "Uhh... Is this safe?" Jack asked when he is right in front of the portal. "This doesn't look so... Stable..."

Meta walked past him and into the portal. "Come on scaredy cat!" He exclaimed. "This ground bridge is one hundred percent safe!"

Jack watched as one by one, every single one of his friends disappeared into the portal. He noticed that Trixie is walking into the portal and quickly pick her up. The wolf looked at him in confusion before pointing at the portal.

"Yes, I know that the portal's right there..." Jack stepped into the portal with Trixie on his arms. "Just wanna make sure that no unexpected BS suddenly appear and kill you out of nowhere..." He added.

The ride through the portal was quite an odd one. It felt like walking on a bridge just like the name suggest. Jack almost felt like taking a ride inside the portal using a vehicle, it's no different than walking through a concrete road.

Soon enough, he saw the end of the portal and saw a fairly normal clearing. He quickened his pace and Trixie jumped out of his grasp the second he made it out of the Portal. "Phew! That was a long walk, where are we anyway?" Jack commented while walking closer towards the group.

"Mining Dimension!" Meta replied. "Best place to find yourself a pet dragon or some hardcore dungeons." He added with a barely contained excitement in his voice.

Everyone looked around the clearing they stood in. The clearing has a mixture of dirt and cobblestones as the ground. There are also some Lava puddles and some lava waterfalls pouring down from a mountain in the distance.

Of course, not everyone can admire the scenery for too long. Loud roaring sound suddenly came from a distance behind them. A huge red dinosaur ran towards them with a bloodlust clearly seen in its eyes.

"Uhh... Guys, shouldn't we run?" Jack said as the beast gets closer and closer as seconds pass by. He sighed a little in defeat when Meta suddenly took out a shotgun and Skelle took out her sword with a permanent grin on her face. "Of course... Why else?"

Without hesitation, everyone moved into action. Alyce and Skelle charges in side by side towards the dinosaur. When close, Alyce stopped in her tracks and Skelle jumped towards her. With a powerful push, she launched the skeleton high up to the air.

"YAAHOOO!" The Wither Skeleton front flipped in midair before stabbing her sword straight at the dinosaur's head. 'ROOOAARRR' The dinosaur shook his head furiously before launching the skeleton back to the ground. A visible rotting scar could be seen on the dinosaur's head.

The Dinosaur glared at Alyce standing close to it and opened its mouth. 'BANG' The dinosaur roared in pain before turning around. 'BANG' Meta shot it with a shotgun again before it could do anything. "Alosaurus are pretty darn tough aren't they?" He dropped the shotgun and took out a cylindrical sword hilt.

A blue glowing sword appeared from the object. The human smirked and ran up towards the dino. He rolled on the ground to dodge a bite from the beast before leaping up to deliver painful stab at its neck. The Beast roared in agony, but it still doesn't fall.

Suddenly, a hail of flaming arrows appeared and stabbed every part of the beast's body. The Dinosaur roared in agony and tried to stop Alyce from using the Ultimate Bow. But its feet faltered and it dropped down to the ground before it could do so.

"HYAH!" Skelle came out of nowhere and raised her sword at the downed beast. She stabbed it right in the face, finally killing it. The beast itself disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving meats and irons behind.

With that, the party sat down on the ground to catch their breath. They all smiled at one another in satisfaction. "I've never felt so alive..." Skelle muttered in bliss. "That was so amazing! Is everything in this place that awesome?"

Meta shrugged and picked up some meat the dinosaur drop. "And dangerous." He handed her the meat. "By the way, you can use this to tame a baby dragon."

Skelle took the meat out of his hands. "Where can we find them?" She asked in excitement. "What do they look like?"

"Well, the babies are adorable while the adults are the epitome of cool." Meta replied. "As for where to find them... Well we can find them here so we better start walking."

They were about to begin their adventure when Alyce suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Umm... Guys? Where's Jack?" She asked in confusion. "He did come with us right?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a distance away from Meta's group...

Jack gazed at a huge three horned dinosaur standing in front of him. The Dinosaur just blinked owlishly at the sight of the human. "You are uh..." Jack took out his bestiary and read the entry. "Pointysaurus..." He tilted his head in confusion. "That's a pretty uncreative and accurate name anyone can think of..."

"Master! Look! Look!" Jack turned around and saw Trixie sitting on an adorable little dinosaur. "May I have a pet Dinosaur? Please!" She begged while the Dinosaur gazed at him with wide teary eyes. "I promise I'll feed him apples every day!"

Jack opened the bestiary and read an entry. "This is uh... The Camarasaurus. Friendly and as dangerous as a wet chicken." He walked closer towards the dinosaur. "How do you know it eats apples?"

Trixie grinned and took out an apple. "It can sniff my apple!" She gave the dinosaur the apple and it ate it all in one go. "I'm gonna call him Cammy!" She exclaimed.

The human shrugged before looking back at the Pointysaurus. "So uh, you're not hostile or anything?" Again, the dinosaur just blinked owlishly in confusion. "Can I ride you?" Jack asked again.

The Pointysaurus nodded a little. "Awesome!" Jack climbed on to the dinosaur before looking down at Trixie and Cammy below him. "Can you keep up?"

Cammy nodded in response while Trixie is waving her arms in excitement. "Let's race!" The wolf exclaimed. Then she looked at an odd rectangular structure made out of lapis ore in the distance. "Come on Cammy, let's go to that building over there!"

What follows next was one of the most boring races ever. Apparently, neither the Camarasaurus nor the Pointysaurus is a fast dinosaur. They walked slowly across the glade like an oversized pig following a carrot on a stick.

Of course, that doesn't mean they're not enjoying any of this. Jack decided to use this opportunity lay down and relax while the dinosaur took him on a tour through the dimension. Trixie on the other hand decided to tell Cammy her life story.

"You see Cammy, my father always wanted a male pup to become his heir. So when I was born as a girl, he's always disappointed in me." Trixie told Cammy with a sad look on her face. "He even gave me away to a player. Sometimes, I wonder if he ever loves me at all."

The Dinosaur bent its long neck to rub its nuzzle at the wolf sitting on top of it. "You're right." Trixie said with a little smile on her face. "At least that way I can meet master and finally meet you." She chuckled a little. "Maybe I should thank him someday."

"Hmm? My mom?" Trixie grinned a little. "She's the awesomest wolf out there!" She exclaimed. "Don't tell anyone, but my mom is a half human. She can use Crafting Tables and even craft some awesome stuff!"

After chatting for a while, they finally made it to the structure. A few familiar figures could be seen around the lapis structure. They noticed the dinosaurs walking towards them and tilted their heads inn confusion. "Is that... a Pointysaurus?" Meta muttered in disbelief.

Jack climbed off the Pointysaurus and waved at them. "Hey guys! Sorry we got separated." He pointed at Trixie sitting on Cammy behind him. "Trixie found a pet dinosaur and I have to keep an eye on them."

"Yeah, the Camarasaurus is pretty tame..." Meta walked closer towards the Pointysaurus standing beside them. "But I really think that you are the first person to ever tame a Pointysaurus." He looked at Jack in disbelief. "How the heck did you do that?!"

Instead of Jack, Trixie answered his question. "That's because Pointy is Cammy's close friend. Since I'm friendly with Cammy, Pointy will also be friendly with him." She explained.

Everyone nodded a little in realization. Then Skelle stepped forward and brandished her sword. "So, Pointy, just how tough are you?" She asked the dinosaur.

Pointy grunted a little in response. "He said he's tough enough to hold his own against most mobs." Trixie said. "He also said that he's tougher than any wimpy skeleton." Then he looked at Jack in confusion. "Master, what's Wimpy means?"

"Means that Skelle is going to kill him!" Jack leapt right in front of the Pointysaurus mere seconds before Skelle could stab its face. The Wither's Bane Sword struck his armor and a flash of light came from the armor. "Okay Skelle, don't get triggered over trivial things!"

How much does Jack's words worth to Skelle? About as much as a fishing rod to a Creeper.

"Out of my way!" The Skeleton sidestepped Jack and lunged at the Pointysaurus. Her sword glows purple and it was only inches away from its face when a white blur appeared out of nowhere and tackled her in midair. She tumbled down on the ground below her before looking at the attacker.

The Skeleton found herself staring at a pair of blood red canine eyes and a quivering mouth with a little fang sticking out of it. She sighed a little at the sight of Trixie pinning her down just to protect the dinosaur. "Let me guess, I have to get through you to get him?" She asked in slight annoyance.

Trixie nodded furiously without another words. Skelle rolled her eyes and lifted up the wolf with both of her hands. "Fine!" She put Trixie down on the ground beside her before pointing her sword straight at the Dinosaur. "You're lucky she's on your side."

The Pointysaurus snorted at her and Skelle gritted her teeth in anger. Her eyes flashed black a little as she muttered something under her breath. Then she looked around for a moment before noticing Jack standing innocently near her. 'CLANG' The skeleton stabbed Jack with her wither's bane sword before brandishing it back. "Stress Relief."

"OUCH!" Jack exclaimed as his armor flashed a little for the second time. "Are you kidding me? I'm a stress doll now!?" He asked in frustration.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" Skelle asked.

"Of course! You're freaking insane!" Jack replied. Then he realized what he just said and he cringed a little in fear. "I'm so sorry..."

For a second, Jack thought that the skeleton's gonna castrate him with her sword. However, the woman just walked closer towards him with a sly smirk slowly forming on her face. "Being in the princess of the underworld could be pretty stressful you know?" She leaned forward and Jack could only gulp a little nervously. "I have to deal with some boney skeletons and the other annoying princess..."

"Uhh, Skelle..." Jack tried to say.

The boss mob put a finger over Jack's mouth. "Shh, violence isn't the only way I can relief my stress..." She slowly leaned her body against Jack's chest, the Mark V Spartan armor is force sensitive and Jack can feel Skelle's barely covered assets pressing against his body. "There are lots more... Pleasurable ways we can relief our..."

Alyce suddenly stepped right between them, cutting them off. "Guys, stop, this is really not the time. Pointy, I need you to stay here and protect Trixie. Can you do that?" The dinosaur nodded and trudged closer towards Cammy and Trixie. "Thank you, now hurry, Meta's already entered the dungeon."

"WHAT!" Skelle wasted no time climbing on to the dungeon entrance. "Wait for me! Don't get all the loots for yourself!" She added.

Jack sighed a little and walked towards the dungeon. "Trixie, don't wander off, stay close to Pointy all right?" He told the wolf while entering the dungeon. "What is this dungeon anyway?"

The first thing Jack noticed about this particular dungeon is how dark it is. The Lapis ore structure outside is actually a staircase that leads deep into an underground structure. There doesn't seem to be any source of light in the dungeon, not even a single torch could be seen anywhere. It is as if that light itself shouldn't exist in this dungeon.

Soft hissing and scraping sound appeared out of nowhere. Jack stopped in his tracks and took out a torch. He set it on a wall behind him and he can see Alyce and Skelle standing back to back holding their weapons up in alert.

"Uhh..." A hand covered Jack's mouth before he can say anything. He turned around and saw Meta making silent motions with his hands. Jack finally took the hint and put a finger over his mouth.

'Whoosh' the whole dungeon turns dark again. Jack turned around and saw that the torch has gone missing. He gulped a little and took out a night vision potion from his inventory. He downed it all in one go and blinked a little to adjust his vision.

The Human almost regretted doing that. Black monstrous figures lurk in every corner of the dungeon. They circled around the group, shying away only when meeting Alyce's gaze. There's also round blue thing that seems slow and currently munching on some cobblestones.

Not knowing what else to do, Jack took out his bestiary. He flipped the page a couple of times until he found the illustration of the beast he's looking at under the entry 'Aliens'. Apparently these guys are faster than Skelle and a pack of them can kill an Orespawn Human easily.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Jack's arm. He looked beside him in alert and saw Meta slowly pulling him towards a couple of chest in the perimeter of the dungeon near the spawner. "Come on Jack, the loot is this way..." Meta whispered in slight excitement.

"The Exit is That Way!" Jack whispered furiously while dragging Meta to the opposite direction. "Come on, don't be an idiot, not even Alyce and Skelle can do much against them." He exclaimed furiously.

Meta frowned and gazed at Jack with a flat look on his face. "You think I stood no chance against them?" Jack nodded furiously in response. "Was that a challenge?" He took out an energy sword hilt from his inventory. "Let's test this new armor shall we?"

Jack lost all his colors when Meta suddenly brandished a glowing blue energy sword from the hilt. "COME AND BRING IT!" He yelled out like a madman.

'RAAWWRR' Jack could do nothing but watch in horror when dozens of black shapes lunged at Meta at the same time. With a resounding hum and a terrifying sizzling sound, the beast were all beheaded and dismembered by the human.

"Jack, clear the path for everyone else!" Meta exclaimed while slicing up another Alien with the Energy Sword. "Alyce, Skelle, grab those Ultimate Swords from the Dungeon loot!" An alien tackled Meta to the ground but the human simply stabbed his sword through the monster's abdomen.

Jack sighed a little and grabbed his own energy sword. He leapt towards the nearest Alien and sliced it in half. Without looking back he thrust his own sword up and stabbed an alien that was about to strike him from behind. "Okay, I'm starting to like this sword."

Meanwhile, the girls managed to sneak towards the chest and found a bunch of loots. Alyce took out an Ultimate Sword with a grin on her face while Skelle took out a three bladed sword. The girls looked at each other and nodded before joining the fight.

The Wither Skeleton was everywhere. Armed with her Wither's Bane sword and the Nightmare Sword, she sliced through every mob in the area. Those who survived her attacks are slowly corroded by her poison.

The Human Orespawn left a trail of fire and destruction in her path. The double Ultimate Sword not only sliced through the mobs but also burn them all on impact. The dark suffocating dungeon slowly becoming brightly lit with dying, smoldering aliens.

Jack and Meta didn't stay behind though. Armed with a twin Energy Sword they hack and slash through the aliens. Most mobs were sliced apart before they could get near them. Those who are lucky enough to get a hit couldn't even put a scratch on the armor.

Soon enough, there are no more aliens in sight and the dungeon loots are wiped clean.

"Damn it's been forever!" Meta exclaimed before feasting on a bacon from the loot. "The last time I went to any dungeon was probably months ago!" He added.

Alyce chuckled a little at his enthusiasm. "Well, don't go crazy yet, you still owe Skelle a pet dragon." She sighed and looked at the Wither Skeleton. "What about you Skelle? You're okay?"

Skelle put a hand over her shoulder. "One of those things bit my shoulder." She cringed a little. "I think those things are poisonous, it's a good thing I'm immune."

Suddenly, an explosion appeared outside the dungeon. Everyone quickly stood up in alert and run towards the exit. 'BOOM' another huge explosion appeared near the staircase creating a huge hole that leads straight to the surface.

"MOTHRA!" They all exclaimed at the sight of a gigantic butterfly flying above the dungeon. The Mothra shot out fire charges and explosives to the ground below, burning down every mob in the vicinity.

Skelle and Jack wasted no time jumping over the rubbles to exit the dungeon. Alyce and Meta followed them from behind while preparing their perspective bows and rifles. Only one thing is at concern for them right now.

"Trixie"

* * *

Unlike what most people think, not all Orespawn creatures are powerful and overpowered. There are some Orespawn that isn't more powerful than your regular zombie. Even the weakest creature in all Minecraftia is actually an Orespawn mob.

This simple fact is why Cammy the Camarasaurus is very friendly to all living creatures. Being one of the weakest mob out there, he has to rely on other's kindness just to survive. Like making friends with Pointy and Trixie.

However, there are some mobs out there who can't really respond to kindness. There are some mobs who just wanted to see the world burn.

For Example: Mothra.

To give you a sense of what a Mothra looks like, imagine a beautiful Moth. Those little colorful insect, gracefully flapping above the sky like little fairies of the Animal Kingdom.

Now, imagine them the size of a dinosaur that can throw fireballs and explosive like an unholy combination of ghasts and blazes. Also imagine them made entirely out of thick powerful scales, flaming blaze rods, and a bloody nether star in its core.

 _That's_ a Mothra and it is _not_ a friendly mob.

Which is the reason why Cammy is running through the glades with a little wolf girl hanging on his back for dear life. 'BOOM' 'BOOM' The Dinosaur expertly dodged the fireballs and explosives coming at their direction. Although it's more like the Mothra is not aiming at him and just wildly attacking the ground beneath it.

Right behind Cammy is the Pointysaurus facing the Mothra head on without a single trace of fear in his face. A huge fireball came soaring towards him and he swiftly jumped to the side to dodge it. He looked back and saw Cammy and Trixie standing frozen in shock at the sight of the beast in front of them.

'BOOM'

The Pointysaurus jumped right in front of Cammy and caught a huge explosion with its body. That snapped Cammy out of it and he start wasting no time running away from the explosion. "POINTY!" Trixie yelled out as the Camarasaurus took her away from danger.

Of course, being an Orespawn beast, a single explosion isn't enough to bring Pointy down. He has a hundred hit points and the Mothra will need to hit him with five direct hits before it can even think about hurting his friends.

Blast after blast the Pointysaurus took. The Mothra, high up in the sky and far from the Dinosaur's reach. There's really nothing Pointy could do but take the beating. His power slowly faltered and Cammy is still in trouble once he's gone.

Unless he stops running away and starts...

'BOOM'

That's his fourth hit, one blast from the mothra and the Pointysaurus will go bye bye. He dodged another explosive that doesn't seem to be heading towards Cammy and Trixie before running head on towards Mothra. If he can distract the Mothra and redirect its path, he can save them.

With every scorch, ever blast in the distance, it all started to chip away his critical health. His speed gradually slows down as he ran with all his might. Dozens of fireballs raining above the sky, explosions rocked the clearing around him, mobs of all shapes and sizes running around in panic in the face of the great Mothra.

But Pointy didn't panic.

Pointy isn't running away.

Pointy isn't scared of the Moth.

He has a purpose, and right now it's…

'BOOM'

There's the fifth direct hit; more than enough to reduce him into nothing more but slabs of meat, irons, and strings. Everything he has ever hoped for in his short span of being an Orespawn ended at that moment. It ended with his heroic decision to save his friends.

'Poof'

Pointy is no more...

* * *

Meanwhile, Trixie and Cammy kept running through the glades. The fire and explosions gradually fades away in the distance behind them. The Wolf, holding on to Cammy's long neck for dear life, could do nothing but close her eyes and hoped that Pointy makes it.

"TRIXIE!" A voice rang out from the distance followed by the sound of engine and gun fire. Cammy looked back and saw Jack, Meta, Alyce, and Skelle riding a green jeep towards them. The latter is having too much time with the browning turret behind the jeep.

Cammy stopped and Jack quickly jumped out of the jeep in slight panic. He gently picked up Trixie by her waist and lifted her up. "Oh my god Trixie! I was so worried!" He exclaimed with a look of pure relief in his face. "I can never forgive myself if anything bad ever happen to you..."

The wolf said nothing she just hugged Jack tightly and starts sobbing a little in relief. The Mark V Armor he wore doesn't reduce the amount of comfort the little wolf felt from being close to him. All her panic, fear and worries, it all fades away into nothing.

Of course, there are still dangers happening. By a strike of bad luck, there are about a dozen Mothra heading their direction. Each one of them ready to throw fireballs and explosives like its fourth July.

"Alyce, we got an incoming swarm of Mothra heading straight towards our direction, ready your bow. Skelle there's a minigun in the Jeep's compartment, load it up with the explosive Ammo. Jack, when you're done, I need you to grab my fifty caliber." Meta ordered as he started up the engine. "Now get in!"

Jack quickly run towards the jeep and sit down beside Meta. Cammy jumped next to Skelle at the back cargo of the jeep. Alyce stood beside Skelle with the Ultimate Bow in her hands. "Ready everyone!?" Meta exclaimed while starting the engine. "Let's get this party started!"

The roaring sound of V8 engine echoes through the glades, explosions and rapid sound of gunshots appeared from behind the jeep. The rocky terrain below them shook and rocked around chaotically as dozens of explosives rain down from the sky. The green WW2 Jeep goes left and right, up and down, dodging everything that's coming their way.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT YOU FLYING FREAKS!" Skelle's voice could be heard amidst the sound of hundreds upon hundreds of bullets being shot from a gigantic minigun. Every bullet that met its mark exploded in a tiny explosion that knocks back and rip the Mothra to shreds at the same time.

Beside the Skeleton, Alyce gazed to the sky with keen eyes. Her hand is a blur as she shot out dozens of arrows in just under a second. Each of her strike hit its mark and brought down Mothra after Mothra to the ground.

At the front side of the jeep, Jack is aiming at the mobs that stupid enough to get in their way. In his hand is fifty caliber rifle, filled entirely with explosive ammo. With every pull of the trigger, a Mothra was shot down by a powerful explosion and he has plenty of bullets.

"Okay guys, this mountain is a good enough slope!" Meta exclaimed suddenly as the jeep starts heading full speed towards a mountain. "This might seem crazy but... Well, this is crazy." The rest of the party looked back and realized that Meta is not slowing down.

"Uhh, dude, mountain!" Jack exclaimed in slight panic.

The Jeep suddenly leaned up mere seconds before it hits the mountain and starts moving upwards, ignoring the cries of logic and gravity in its wake.

Soon, the jeep made it full speed to the top of the mountain. Its momentum doesn't fade away and now they found themselves floating above the sky with a flying jeep.

Then, a swarm of Mothra started to accumulate below them. They seemed to be waiting for the party to hit the ground for an ambush.

"Welp, here goes nothing!" Meta was the first one to let go and jump away from the jeep. "GERONIMO!"

Skelle let out an excited yell before jumping off the jeep with the minigun in her hands. Alyce followed shortly after while Jack is still busy holding Trixie in one arm and Cammy in another.

Each one of them landed right on top of a Mothra and the mobs slowly glide down to the ground breaking their fall before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Soon enough, the party gathered below the moonlit sky surrounded by Mothra scales and some nether stars surrounding them. "Is everyone okay?" Meta said, looking around.

Skelle looked at Meta with that look of pure excitement in her face. "That was one hell of an adventure! I've never felt so alive in my life before!"

"HA! I know right? That was amazing!" Then Meta looked at Jack and Trixie. "Well? Was it too much or…"

"Maybe we should tone down the excitement for tonight…" Jack said while gently propping down Trixie and Cammy on the ground. "I brought some instant shelter, maybe we could…"

Before Jack could finish his sentence, Meta took out odd looking TNT and put it on the ground in front of him. "Meh, you know what? I don't like wooden house, this one is better." He said while taking out a Redstone Torch.

At this point, Jack doesn't even bother to ask. He just gently took Trixie's hand and led her away from the TNT. "Come Trixie, I think that was too much excitement for a day." He told her as they walked away with Cammy trailing them from behind.

"Later Jack!" Meta exclaimed while planting the Redstone torch beside the TNT. Around him, Skelly and Alyce instinctively jumped away from the TNT. "Wait! Don't! Stay close, it's much safer, trust me!" He warned as the weird TNT starts ticking away.

A few seconds later, the TNT disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving no trace of explosion or anything similar. "Wait for it..." Meta said with a huge grin on his face.

With a puff of smoke resembling an explosion; a big, two stories tall cobblestone house suddenly spawned around them. The trio now stood inside a cobblestone living room complete with beds, crafting table, and furnaces.

"Wait, the hell just happened!?" Skelle exclaimed while looking around in slight disbelief. She made a beeline towards the door and realized that they are still in the Mining Dimension. Her eyes widened in awe and she turned back to face the player. "Seriously, you players are freaking OP!"

Meta just shrugged before walking towards the beds. He put another bed for Jack before pausing a second. "Does Trixie sleep all by herself or does she sleep with Jack?" He asked. "And should I build a private room for them?"

Nobody knows the answer to the first question and nobody dares to even think about what that last question implies.

"I'll go ask them." Skelle said finally. "Who knows, maybe I'll find a dragon out there." She added, before walking towards the double door.

"See ya! Skelle!" Meta exclaimed.

"Stay safe!" Alyce added.

* * *

After walking through the blocky and rocky clearing, Jack stopped in his tracks and sit down. He looked at Trixie staring at him before looking at his body armor. "Okay, now how do I take this off…" His power suit suddenly retracted to his back, forming a long metal spine attached behind his back. "Well, that's convenient…"

Free from the metal armor, Jack sighed a little in relief and motioned Trixie to come over. The little wolf walked towards the human before burying herself inside her master's embrace. The human gently stroked Trixie's body as he pulled her closer to him. "You okay Trixie?"

The wolf girl said nothing. She just snuggled herself deeper into her master's embrace. Her breathing slowed down considerably as she slowly let out a soft whimper.

Then, Cammy walked towards them and snuggled his head on beside Trixie's body. The dinosaur has his eyes closed and his body lowered in exhaustion.

"Oh…" Jack sighed a little in realization. "He didn't make it did he?"

Trixie let out a loud muffled cry the second he said that. Her hands grasped Jack's T-shirt tightly as she started sobbing in sorrow. The pain and pressure from loving a loved one, it was too much for the wolf girl.

"Trixie… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have leave you alone like that. It was stupid of me to do that." He let out a sharp breath and closed his eyes. "After this, we'll ask Meta to bring us back and away from his crazy adventures. You hear me?"

They all sat there for a while, hugging and comforting each other at the loss of their heroic friend. Not much could be said about Pointy, other than the fact that he is one of the greatest most amazing Orespawn mob that has ever walked the land.

Suddenly, a familiar dark skinned girl walked up towards them. She looked at them for a moment in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Jack looked at Skelle and sighed a little. "It was pointy... He didn't make it..."

Skelle's face suddenly paled a little. She thought about what just happened, the swarm of Mothra and how abnormal it is for them to just target a single dinosaur. "Oh... Right... Umm..." She gulped a little when Jack's eyes narrowed a little in suspicion. "Look, it's uhh... You know how Boss Mobs have much powerful skills than the usual mobs and..."

The human looked at Skelle with an unreadable look on his face. "What. Did. You. Do?" He asked with a very dangerous tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really, sorry. I did not know that curse works on..." A white blur tackled her to the ground before she can finish her sentence. Sharp claws embedded themselves to her shoulders and a pair of blood red eyes glared at her inches away from her face. "Look, that was a mistake I..."

Four razor sharp claw scratched Skelle's face, leaving four trails of black wounds. The Skeleton didn't even flinch, she just put a hand over her face to inspect her wound. Then she looked at her own fingers and saw black liquid trailing down beneath it. "Now you just pissed me off."

With a powerful shove, the skeleton smacked away the wolf from her body. Sending the little wolf tumbling into the distance. The Wolf tried to stand up and recover when she suddenly saw Skelle standing above her with a sword in her hands.

Trixie lie frozen in fear when she felt Skelle stabbing the ground right beside her neck. Right now, there's nothing she could do in front of the greater mob. All she could do is lie down there and accept her fate.

"Let me be honest with you." Skelle said suddenly. "I don't want to kill you. I don't give a damn about the war or anything like that. I'm a freaking Nether Mob!" She sat down in front of the wolf and put a hand over her bloodied face. "But tell you what though, you just pissed me off and you know what I do to those who pissed me off?"

Clicking sound appeared right behind Skelle, followed by a long hard object pressing against her head. "You let them go without hurting them or I will put a hole inside your head. " Jack's voice appeared behind her, much calmer and deadlier than usual.

Skelle rolled her eyes a little. "About time..." She smirked a little and turned around to face Jack. "Took you a while Jackie boy!" She walked closer towards him and raised her arms to the side. "Go ahead, shoot me! Show me what you can do!"

Jack narrowed his eyes after hearing that. "You're insane..." He muttered while aiming slightly lower. "You're fucking insane!"

The Skeleton grinned and let out a mirthful laugh. "Oh yes! I am Insane!" She grabbed the weapon's nuzzle and pressed it to her chest. "Go on, pull the trigger, or I will kill your lovely little..."

'BANG'

Jack pulled the trigger; the bullet went straight to The Skeleton's body and went out through her back. The woman shuddered a little before she spat out black blood from her mouth. "Oh yes... I knew it... You are merciless... Unlike that softie..." She dropped down on her knees and let out a weak chuckle. "Finally! After all these boring years... I've finally found someone who can put me in my place…"

The human cringed a little after hearing that. "What?" He looked closer at the skeleton and realized that the wound is already closing up. "What the actual hell did you just say?"

Skelle stood up and put a hand over his shoulder. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this..." She put a hand over her healing chest. "To have a strong, merciless male , who can stand up against me and... Oh Jack!"

Right now, Jack can't decide whether he should just grab Trixie and start running away for dear life or slap Skelle back into reality. Either way, he failed to escape this situation.

"You see Jack… I've done this to your friend Meta before…" Skelle spoke. "You know what that softie did? He dropped his shotgun and blew me away to the nearest lava pool with a gravity gun. He couldn't even look at me in the eyes!" Then she rests her hand over Jack's chest. "But you? Oh you cruel bastard. You shot me without hesitation!"

Jack gulped a little and dropped down his weapon. He raised his hands with an apologetic look on his face. "Okay, sorry for shooting you Skelle. I was blinded with anger and..." Skelle held a finger over his mouth, cutting him off.

"Shh... That's not how you discipline your servant, _master..._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cobblestone house that spawned out of nowhere...

Meta and Alyce lies down on a double bed in the balcony. Above them, is the beautiful night sky of minecraftia, complete with the blocky Moon and blocky stars.

Stargazing isn't something as extravagant as fighting dinosaurs or being chased around by monster Moths. But it's one of these little things that make all crazy adventures worthwhile, when they can just put down their weapons and rest their bodies.

"So, Meta..." Alyce said suddenly. "What do you think? Is all this crazy enough for you yet?"

The human chuckled a little. "Honestly, I don't know..." He took a deep breath and sighed a little. "All these time I thought that it's the adventure and danger that makes this life worth living but..." He sighed and closed his eyes. "It's actually those around me. You, Skelle, Jack... I wouldn't even bother going out of my room if you weren't around Alyce..."

Alyce smiled a little after hearing that. "Thanks... But I know, it's not enough. Not without her..."

"You just have to remind me did you?" Meta muttered in slight exhaustion. "I mean, Cupa is just... I dunno, there's nothing quite like her..." He sat up from his bed and stretched his arms. "By the way! We haven't found a dragon for Skelle! Come on, let's see what they're up to."

The two of them walked downstairs to the living room. There, they can see Trixie and Cammy sitting around with an open book in front of them. "Hi Trixie, what are you doing here?" Then he took a closer look at the book. "And what's with the book?"

Trixie looked at Meta and waved at him. "Jack told me and Cammy to go back." Then she picked up the book and showed it to him. "Cammy is teaching me how to read. He's very smart!" She added.

Meta took a closer look at the book's cover. "101 Stupid ways to die by Jack W." He chuckled a little after reading the title. Then he took the book and opened a random tip. "If you see a creature bigger than yourself. Approach it, you'll be dead before you know it."

"Quality stuff right here Trixie." He gave the book back to the wolf. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find your master and Skelle."

Meta and Alyce walked towards the entrance. The dark moonlit terrain of the Mining Dimension welcomed them as they stepped outside. There's not much mob running around, only some Baryonix and some sheep in the distance.

"It's quiet tonight..." Meta muttered while taking out his gravity gun. "A bit too quiet..."

The two of them walked for a few minutes until they see some torch light up ahead. They quickened their pace and saw a very, very peculiar sight.

Jack and Skelle stood side by side. The latter has a black collar around her neck while the former held a lead connected to the collar. The human looked very, very, embarrassed while the skeleton has that blissful smile on her face.

"Jack, not that I..." Meta paused a second while his brain tried to decipher this rare phenomenon. "I mean like... How do I say this umm..." He looked at Alyce who seems to be having a hard time believing her eyes. "Uhh, little help?"

"I think what Meta is trying to say is..." Alyce took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Enslaving the Nether Princess, really? Isn't Trixie enough? I mean... sure she's a Nether mob and this won't make an impact on the war but... Seriously?!"

Jack looked down for a moment after hearing that. "Look, one thing led to another and..." He looked up to the sky and exhaled a breath of exhaustion. "This is an accident. I swear I did not meant this to happen and... She's not going anywhere. Trust me, I've tried."

"You know, Blaze and Skelly will have a field day after hearing this..." Meta muttered. "I mean, this is no small business. Skelle is no longer a princess and you are now a prince and..." He put a hand over his face. "This complicates everything."

The Skeleton smiled a little and leaned her body to Jack's shoulder. "I don't mind... I'll teach him everything he needs to know and he..." The mob shuddered a little in excitement. "Teach me how to behave, won't you master?"

Jack just looked at Meta with a deadpan look on his face. "You see what I'm dealing with, man?"

Meta nodded understandingly. "You didn't break her did you?"

"I shot her in the chest with a fifty caliber."

"Ah, I see... Nope, that's not enough."

"Any ideas to snap her out of this?"

Meta rubbed his chin in deep thought before shrugging a little. "Oi! Skelle! Wanna go Dragon hunting?" He exclaimed.

The Skeleton gazed at Jack with wide eyes and her hand pressed together in begging motion. "May I please go, master?"

Jack rolled his eyes and took off the lead that's connected to the collar. "Sure, have fun and please reconsider this."

Skelle smiled and give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much!" Then she looked back at Meta and grinned a little. "Now, where can I find that Killing Machine!?"

Meta shrugged and took out a pair of binoculars out of his pocket. "Hmm... I think I see something... Follow me!" He ran into the distance and Skelle and Alyce wasted no time following him.

As they run through the terrains, they soon see black figure flying above the sky. Skelle quickened her pace while Alyce tried to keep up from behind. "GIVE ME THAT DRAGON!" Skelle yelled with a look of pure excitement in her face. She looked up and saw that the dragon is already close by. "Alyce! Give me a lift!"

The Orespawn nodded and quickly run towards Skelle. She lunged right in front of Skelle and the Skeleton jumped right on top of her shoulder. "Here goes something!" With a powerful thrust, Alyce launched Skelle up into the sky and towards the flying dragon.

The Skeleton soared higher and higher to the air until she's at a level above the Dragon. It is a fully grown dark purple dragon with a pair of glowing purple eyes, kinda like the Ender Dragon. The only difference is that it's a bit smaller and less black.

Skelle held up her hand trying to grab the dragon. However, the dragon was too fast and she found herself slowly accelerating back to the ground 100 blocks below her. "Over here you majestic killing machine!" She took out some beefs out of her inventory and waved it around.

The Skeleton started to fall back to the ground, but she kept her face facing the sky and kept waving the fresh meat around. "Oi! Come and get me you overgrown lizard monster!" She yelled out again as she slowly gets closer and closer to the ground.

The Dragon back flipped and soared down towards the Skeleton. Skelle landed right on top of its back and the meat flew right towards the Dragon's mouth. "YES!" Skelle exclaimed with a victorious smirk on her face.

The two of them flew above the sky and went straight back to the Cobblestone house. There, they can see Jack, Trixie, and Cammy hanging around in front of the door. "Incoming!" She landed on the ground with a thud and laughed in pure excitement. "HAHA! A dragon of my own!"

On the ground, Trixie and Cammy are already taking cover inside the house while Jack is activating his armor. "Skelle, careful where you land that dragon, you could've hit Trixie!"

Of course, a simple berate like that might have a little bit too much effect on Skelle. The skeleton bit her lip and looked down. "Master, I've been a..." Her words faltered when she realized that Jack is already leaving her and entering the house. "Such cold treatment."

A few seconds later, Meta and Alyce came running from the distance. "Phew, that was a long run!" Meta exclaimed in slight exhaustion. Then he looked at the dragon in front of him. "So, what's her name?" He asked.

Skelle observed the dragon closely. From its sleek and aerodynamic body, to its huge and powerful wings. The girl folded her arms in front of her chest and looked down in deep thought. "You can breathe fire can't you?"

'Bwoosh'

The Dragon shot out a volley of fireballs at a few dozen innocent mobs in the distance and Meta who stood beside it. "Very funny..." Meta muttered while his suit quickly doused the fire off his body.

The Skeleton grinned after seeing that. "For being an overall badass, I will call you Cynder." The Dragon seemingly nodded a little in agreement. "Then it's a deal, from now on, you will become Cynder the Nether Dragon."

"Yep, the Nether is Doomed..." Meta commented with a flat look on his face. Then he took out a diamond out of his hand and walked closer towards the Dragon. "However, if you use this..." He tapped the dragon lightly with the diamond and a bright flash of light engulfed it.

Skelle took a step back and shielded her eyes. "What the heck are you doing to Cynder?!" She exclaimed, her hands already itching towards her sword and ready to destroy the human if anything bad happens to Cynder.

Soon, the light dies down, revealing a much younger, smaller, and adorable version of Cynder staring at them. The little dragon flies around a little bit before landing right on top of Skelle's head. "Tap it with a diamond to age of de-age it." Meta explained.

Skelle grabbed the little Dragon's and a smile slowly grew on her face. "Oh you little killing machine..." She hugged the dragon tightly for a moment before letting it go. "You just found your way into my cold undead heart..."

* * *

Alyce, Jack, Meta, Skelle, Trixie, Cammy, and Cynder sat on a large circle surrounding a campfire. Each one of them are talking and resting from all the craziness that has happened earlier. Meta has a guitar in his hand playing some tunes while Jack is sitting on a log with a relieved look on his face. Alyce and Skelle on the other hand, doesn't feel like resting and currently clashing against each other in the distance.

Trixie and Cynder are running around playing catch. The Dragon also sometimes gives the little wolf a lift while the wolf points at nearby mobs to be dealt with fire. Cammy on the other hand is calmly sitting on a ground while reading a book.

All in all, it was a peaceful night...

Suddenly, a ringing sound appeared from Jack's pocket. The human took out an eye of ender in confusion and Andr's voice appeared from it. "Uh, hi Andr, I didn't know you can communicate with Ender Eye."

"You have no idea how many things I can do with the eye of ender." Andr replied in amusement. "By the way, Skelly have something to talk to you. Do you have a second?"

Jack looked around for a moment, there's Skelle the Crazy Nether princess, an actual dragon, an OP Human Orespawn, and his insane fellow player. "Actually, I think I'm pretty safe here... So yeah, I have time to talk." He replied.

A few seconds later, Skelly's voice appeared from the eye of ender. "Hey Jack..." she whispered.

"What is it?" Jack whispered back.

"Is Trixie all right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Her mom wanna talk to her."

"Whoa, what are you doing all the way to the Wolf Tribe!?" Jack exclaimed.

"It has something to do with GLaDOS asking Cupa to kidnap the Easter Bunny," Skelly replied.

"Uhh, run that by me again?" Jack asked in extreme confusion.

"Look, just call Trixie, tell her that her mom wants to speak to her. Also, don't tell Meta I said anything about Cupa."

"You got it; let me look for her first, last I check she was playing with Cynder."

Jack stood up from his position. Then he looked around for a bit and saw Trixie flying around in the distance with Cynder while throwing explosive fireballs at nearby zombies and baryonic.

"Oi! Trixie! There's someone who wanted to speak with you!" Jack exclaimed.

Cynder landed Trixie right in front of Jack and the wolf took the eye of ender out of his hand. "Umm, Hello?" Trixie said to the eye of ender.

Rustling and thudding sound appeared from the eye of ender. Then, an unfamiliar womanly voice appeared from the ender eye. "Hello sweetheart? Is that you?"

"MOM! Oh my gosh I have so many things to tell you!" Trixie exclaimed in excitement. "It was all started with Jack's friend Meta showing me this super cool glowing Portal that took us to another dimension. There, Skelle tamed a pet dragon and fought a giant Fire-Breathing Butterfly! Then I met the cutest Dinosaur ever! Meta told me it's called Camarasaurus, but I like to call him Cammy. Oh, and I have a fire collar Jack bought for me from Meta, with it I can..."

Trixie goes on for almost ten minutes, pausing only for the occasional praise from her mother and questions about her overall health.

"... and you should really visit us more often. Jack's nice to everyone, as long as you're not a Skeleton." Then Trixie paused for a second. "So, how was your day mom?"

"I have a wonderful day my little pup. Just be careful out there, say hi to everyone else for me would you?" She said.

"I will, see you later ma!" The connection cut off and Trixie gave the Ender Eye back to Jack. She looked at the human with a slightly teary eyes before embracing him into a hug. "Thank you... I missed her so much..."

Jack stroked her head gently and brought her back to the campfire. He sat down on a log and smiled at her. "You know, it wasn't me. It was Skelly who contacted her."

"The Skeleton?" Trixie asked in slight disbelief.

Jack nodded at her. "Yes, you should be thanking her."

"I think I will..." The wolf muttered hesitantly. "Maybe." She added with a little pout on her face.

Jack rolled his eyes after hearing that. "Sure, sure..."

* * *

 **AN: And there it is... Sorry for being slow. Writer's block is being a huge pain. We'll have an encounter between Meta and Cupa in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
